Handcuffed
by mksfroogle
Summary: In the ministry of magic, Dumbledore decides to take matters into his own hands when dealing with the war. So he magically handcuffs Voldemort and Marie together. Can the two enemies learn to live together peacefully to come to an understanding to end the war between light and dark? Warning! Fem!Harry and then later Fem!Harry and Voldemort romantic pairing.
1. Ministry of Magic

**So mksfroogle is back and with a great new story of a female Harry Potter. Hope you all enjoy it. I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Thank you everyone for actually clicking on this story to give it a try.**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts in and outside of Marie's head_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888-**

"I killed Sirius Black! Ahahaha! Oh! She's coming to get me!"

A sadistic and crazed female voice sang in the halls of the Ministry as Marie Potter ran after her in anger.

Marie didn't know how she wasn't breaking down in sorrow yet or screaming in pain. She was just so blinded by an uncontrollable rage for revenge that she kept running after Bellatrix Lestrange.

How dare that bitch kill Marie's godfather.

Her only link left to a happy life and a true family.

Marie began to see red in her vision and her hate for Bellatrix grew to unimaginable heights as she thought out how much Sirius hadn't deserved to die.

Bellatrix began to sing again and she was near the fireplaces to use to Floo network and escape when something in Marie's mind just snapped.

'_She is not going to get away!' _

"Crucio!" a blazing red curse shot out from Marie's wand and straight out to hit Bellatrix in the back. The insane witch screamed suddenly and fell to the ground. Marie stopped in her tracks as the curse went on for another two seconds before Marie broke it off, panting in exhaustion.

Then it hit Marie like a rock in her gut. What had she just done? It was just too indescribable to anyone that even she didn't know of what to make of it.

Marie Potter had just performed her first unforgivable curse.

Marie gulped for air and panted still as the curse had drained most of her energy. Marie walked closer up to Bellatrix with her wand still trained on the bitch.

Bellatrix Lestrange was still on the dark tiled floor as she slowly turned so she was on her back sitting up, facing Marie. The witch had a fearful look on her face at first and Marie was almost gleeful for a second before something else crossed her mind.

Literally.

A voice whispered to her in her ear from inside her head.

_You have to mean it Marie Potter. She killed him. She deserves it. You know the spell Marie._

Marie listened to the voice in her head and shook with rage. The voice was right. Bellatrix did deserve to be tortured for what she did. Bellatrix did deserve to die in the most painful way possible for taking someone so precious to Marie. She did deserve it. But something was stopping Marie from committing the act.

Who was talking to her in her mind?

Then a breeze of dark power brushed by her as a seductive breath skimmed by her ear. Bellatrix started to smirk and giggle like a school girl and Marie grew frantic and scared suddenly.

Then she realized that it wasn't just all in her head as the voice sounded from behind her not far away, "Do it!"

Marie Potter snapped to reality and turned around quickly to point her wand at the man had murdered her parents. Voldemort evidently knew that it was coming, though and disarmed her with a quick wandless flick of his wrist a soft grunt of disappointment.

Marie just stared at the man in fear now. Waiting for what was coming. Voldemort still looked the same as he did at his resurrection in the graveyard with pale, hairless skin and snake-like facial features.

Marie shivered in fearful anticipation as the man smirked dreadfully.

"So weak" the man sneered.

Marie let her eyes cast downward in submission and Voldemort only smirked wider, raising his wand.

Marie was ready for what was to come.

Then a flaming noise sounded in the silent hall and both Marie and Voldemort looked over to see Albus Dumbledore coming through the Floo network.

The green flames casted around the great wizard until he was fully through.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom" Dumbledore spoke to him, "The Aurora are on their way."

"By which time I shall be gone" Voldemort replied, "And you" he pointed his wand to Dumbledore, "Shall be dead"

Suddenly the dark lord spun his wand and shot a curse at Dumbledore. However, Albus pushed Marie out of the way near a fireplace and defended himself against the dark wizard, then shooting his own offensive spell back.

As Marie slid on the ground, she could only watch helplessly as Bellatrix got away with the help of the Floo network. Marie grit her teeth in anger and could only watch as her headmaster and the Dark Lord fought tremendously. While one was trying to protect her, the other was trying to kill and lash out his curses towards her.

However, Dumbledore prevented any harm from coming to her and Marie held her arms around her face and head to protect herself as her wand was too far away from her reach.

Dumbledore and Voldemort continued to lock their spells together until finally, the dark Lord broke it off and cast a fiendfyre out from his mouth. It was grand and took the shape of a basilisk.

Marie would have screamed in horror if the air hadn't been suck out from her lungs from the awe striking power the two wizards displayed. Dumbledore lashed out at the fiery basilisk as Lord Voldemort cackled with delight until the headmaster extinguished the large snake, that is. Voldemort had no choice but to retreat his fiendfyre while Dumbledore rose back into the offensive and raised the water out from a nearby fountain, making it crash down on Voldemort.

The water engulfed the madman and circled itself into a sphere, lifting into the air. Voldemort fought the water in vein and slashed out his arms and wand uselessly.

Dumbledore concentrated vigorously and Marie wondered if it was safe to get up from the floor and get a closer look. Marie walked up beside Dumbledore as he kept the spherical water around Voldemort, almost drowning him. Dumbledore noticed Marie's presence beside him and lashed out a spell at her to send her flying backwards back onto the ground.

This is where Voldemort saw his chance and annulled Dumbledore's spell upon him, making himself drop to the ground, soaking wet. Marie could only watch again helplessly as Voldemort quickly shot up and fired off another dark curse at Albus, which he also repelled against himself and Marie.

Voldemort was getting desperate and time was running out so he decided that enough was enough. No more games. The Dark Lord rebounded his own spell off of himself and let his magic burst out in all directions, making the glass everywhere around them shatter and fall towards the ground. But before the glass could all drop, Voldemort grunted and used his magic to lift the glass to his will and come hurtling towards Dumbledore and Marie. The sight was like millions of tiny knives racing towards them and Marie was afraid that Dumbledore could not save them this time and she covered her face and body, dropping to the fetal position.

However, Dumbledore wasn't done and he lifted his wand to the glass coming towards them. Before the glass could strike its target, it all vanished to dust on impact with Dumbledore's defensive spell. The dust blew past them and Marie looked up once more to see a very pissed off dark Lord.

The girl whimpered in fear but the Dark Lord's next move confused both her and Dumbledore.

The Dark Lord just vanished into thin air like a dispersing fog. Marie shot up and came up beside Dumbledore in joy at the Dark Lord's depart.

The dispersing fog blew towards them and Marie didn't even realize what was going on until it hit her full on like something was entering her body forcefully. Marie gasped in pain and fell to the ground on her belly. She shuddered uncontrollably and clenched her fists in fear at the horrible situation as she was sucked into her own head, her eyes turning red as Voldemort possessed her body.

A familiar and eerie voice came out of her own mouth but it wasn't Marie speaking, "You've lost old man."

Voldemort seemed to find glee as he had finally succeeded in stunning Dumbledore into a shocking state of helplessness. Marie tried to fight Voldemort but he was just too strong for her and he began to reel through her bad memories to her. They span through her mind so quickly that she could only notice a few memorable ones.

When her mother was killed by Voldemort.

Sirius dying.

The graveyard and Cedric's death.

The dementors.

Those were the memories that she hated most in the magical world.

Marie gasped in pain and horror as she couldn't find the strength to fight Voldemort in her mind. She cried out in pain but she could hear Dumbledore's soft and caring words.

"Marie." He uttered to her but she was once again sucked into memories of Arthur Weasley's attack and Voldemort coming up behind her form only a few minutes ago.

Then Voldemort's voice spoke inside her head, "_So weak_" he whispered, "_So vulnerable_"

Marie clutched her head and whimpered in fear. She was close to tears as Voldemort probed her mind even more, making her stand in her own mind in front of a dirty mirror. She saw her own reflection but then it transformed to be Voldemort's and he whispered in her mind demanding, _"Look at me."_

Marie wanted to defy him but she just couldn't do it as she stared into the Dark Lord's form in the mirror in front of her.

Then Dumbledore's voice was speaking to her again, "Marie. It isn't how you are alike. It's how you are not."

Marie listened to her headmaster's words and found a new strength within her. He was right.

Although Voldemort and Marie shared many similarities, they were also very different. Marie concentrated on those differences and suddenly realized that she was making Voldemort see her good memories. Of her friends and Remus. Even of Sirius before his death. Marie could feel that Voldemort was losing his control over her mind and she was once more brought in front of the mirror that had Voldemort's reflection in it. Marie glared at the form and kicked the mirror in with her foot, shattering the mirror into pieces.

"You're the weak one." Marie spoke aloud to Voldemort, "And you'll never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you." Her voice broke as she realized she was speaking the truth. No matter how much she hated Voldemort, she felt sorry for the man.

Voldemort immediately lost complete control and left Marie's mind to shape back into his own body. Marie was so exhausted that she couldn't even sit up. She just laid there in her tiredness as Voldemort leaned down by her and whispered to her in hatred even though Dumbledore was right there as well.

"You're a fool Marie Potter. And you will lose . . .everything."

The Dark Lord stood up and was about to cast the killing curse on Marie when Dumbledore shot up with new strength and shouted, "Colafus simul et vinciantur!"

Suddenly a bright blue spell casted from Dumbledore's wand and shot at Voldemort and Marie's wrists. Two separate magical strings then connected Voldemort and Marie together and formed into chains and handcuffs around each other's wrists. The cuffs glowed for a few seconds and then dimmed into a soft light.

Voldemort and Marie could do nothing but stare at the cuffs in confusion and bewilderment until Voldemort slowly turned his head towards the elder man, "What did you just do old man?" Voldemort hissed at him.

Dumbledore didn't answer right away and Voldemort then shouted, pointing his wand at Dumbledore, "You better not have done what I think you just did."

"What do you think that I just did Tom?" Dumbledore almost taunted he Dark Lord and Voldemort grew even angrier.

Voldemort pointed his wand back at Marie and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

Marie was prepared to die right there when she realized that nothing had happened. Not even the slightest green spark had erupted from Voldemort's wand. Marie watched in even more confusion as the Dark Lord appeared to be fearful and he stood up immediately bringing Marie forcefully up with him.

"What did you do!?" Voldemort screamed at Dumbledore and the elder man just smiled at him.

"I only ever do what is best for you Tom." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled but this time, Marie was not comforted.

"Professor?" Marie mumbled and the two men turned their heads towards her. Marie was terrified to be even standing next to Voldemort but spoke out, "Please. What did you do? What are these handcuffs? How come he couldn't kill me?"

Voldemort growled inhumanly but Marie refused to look at him. Dumbledore's smile faded, "I'm sorry Marie, but this is for your own good."

Marie felt like a knife had just been stuck inside her gut and she began to shiver in fear and in rage as she stared at the man she once could call a grandfather figure.

"My own good?" Marie snarled at him and then remarkably started to laugh at his face, "You're fucking insane, Albus."

"Watch your tongue, Ms. Potter." Dumbledore scolded but Marie was definitely not in the mood. Voldemort said nothing as he watched the scene unfold in amusement.

"Fuck you, Dumbledore! What is this?!" she held out her cuffed hand in front of him, making Voldemort's hand move somewhat as well. Dumbledore didn't know what to make of Marie's anger and he just sighed.

"They are magical handcuffs, Marie. And I have charmed them so that they will not come off until you two have come to reach an understanding of how to end the war properly. They will also not allow either of you to kill or harm the other."

Marie just stared at Dumbledore with an emotional mask.

Marie then shuddered in anger as Voldemort began to speak, "You'll regret this old man. What do you expect us to do? Just talk about everything right now and hope that the when the Aurors come, they will understand and not attack me or my deatheaters? Tell me, Albus. How do you expect us to come to an agreement in less than a minute?"

"I don't. You will take Marie to your Manor and learn to live together peacefully until you have reached an understanding."

"Seriously?" Marie retorted to him, "I thought that I could trust you, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore downcast his eyes, "You can Marie."

Marie shook her head 'no' and let a single tear fall down her cheek and she breathed in harshly, "I hate you." She said.

Voldemort smirked but his dark happiness was short-lived when the Order appeared with Marie's friends watching them in confusion. It was only a matter of time before the Aurors would be there as well.

Voldemort yanked on the chain, bringing Marie's attention to him, "We have to leave. Now."

Marie glared at him and Voldemort was about to crucio the girl before he realized that he couldn't harm her with any magic so instead, he roughly grabbed her wrist and made her come closer to him. Marie gasped at the sudden forceful contact and tried to get away from him when she realized that he was apparating.

Before they actually disappeared, Marie could just barely make out the sound of the Floo network as the ministry workers were arriving to the main hall. Also in the distance, Marie could hear her friends calling out to her in dreaded fear.

With a harsh crack of apparition, the two enemies were gone, away from the ministry. Marie's last thoughts before she blacked out were of how she would survive being handcuffed to the Dark Lord for an immeasurable amount of time.

'_Why does my life always have to suck?'_ was her final thought.

**-888 Alright. So there it is. My first chapter in 'Handcuffed'. 888-**

**By the way the spell translates from Latin to English: Colafus simul et vinciantur**

**Cuff together and be bound**

**R&R**


	2. What will happen now?

**Thank you everyone for reading my first chapter in 'Handcuffed'. I hope that all of you will enjoy the rest of the story as well. Don't be afraid to lay some criticism on me. I believe that I can handle it after my last two completed stories.**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

_Letters_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888-**

Marie Potter had always been a little bad-tempered when she was little. Whenever she was being bullied by Dudley and his gang, she never gave up without a fight. She puffed up her pride and disregarded her wounds to take on the next enemy, taking the beatings that were forced onto her at a young age.

However, in this case, she was not so sure how she would be able to do that. Marie was brave when she had gone up against Voldemort in the graveyard and in her earlier years at Hogwarts but this changed things immensely.

Voldemort knew and realized this as well that he would have to change his plans. He would not forfeit the war, though.

Oh no. That wasn't going to happen. He just had to make it look as though he would. He would have to use his charms against the Potter girl and get the handcuffs off of them.

Then he would kill the girl.

And he would enjoy it greatly.

Currently, the Dark Lord was sitting in an old dark green armchair with silver patterns on it. After he had apparated himself and Marie out of the Ministry, the weak and scrawny girl had fainted in his arms. Voldemort was never one for being gentle, but being stuck together as they were, he had to pick her up in his arms and take her to his bedroom.

Voldemort wasn't too thrilled of having to share his bedroom, let alone his bed with the girl but if he wanted to be comfortable, so did she. Plus if he wanted to work his charms on the girl, it wouldn't be too good to start off by putting her in the dungeons while they were chained together.

None too kindly, Voldemort had tossed the girl onto the bed and summoned his armchair from the fireplace close to the bed so he didn't have to lie next to her or bring her on the floor next to the fireplace. Lord Voldemort had sat in the chair and stared at Marie for what seemed like hours until he finally came to the sense that she wasn't going to wake up right away.

So instead, the Dark Lord held out his wand and waved it in the air saying, "Accio magical binding books"

Immediately, three different books flew from a nearby bookshelf and onto the bed next o Marie. At the book intrusion, Marie mumbled under her breathe in her sleep, hissing strange words. Voldemort narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

_Did she just hiss?_

After she had gotten comfortable again, Voldemort decided to pick up one of the books and start reading.

He had a long night ahead of him.

**-888888888888888888888-**

_Meanwhile with the Order_

**-888888888888888888888-**

"Dumbledore, how could you do this?!"

Kingsley's deep and strong voice echoed in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The Auror was furious with the Headmaster but tried to keep calm as everyone else was just as angry.

The Weasleys' just couldn't believe what their leader had done. How could Albus Dumbledore just chain Marie together with her intended murderer?

Even if it was to make peace, the very sound of the idea was just preposterous.

"Oh just keep quite Shacklebolt!" Dumbledore outburst, "You don't think it wasn't hard for me to do?! This was the only way!"

"How dare you, Albus?" Minerva questioned him, "There are plenty of other ways to win this war but you just had to come up with the worst way imaginable. There's no telling what that horrible man is doing to Ms. Potter now as we speak"

Minerva closed her eyes in sorrow at the unspeakable things that could be happening to one of her favorite students.

"I know Minerva. I know I did wrong now but there is nothing that I can do to change it."

"Nothing you can do to change it?" Remus spoke up for the first time that night in anger, "If you hadn't done it in the first place, Marie would be safe! I used to think that you were an honorable and caring man, Albus. Marie just lost her godfather."

A tear ran down Remus' face and he tried very hard to compose himself, "Sirius is dead and now Marie is forced to live with the man who also killed her parents?!" Remus slammed his fists on the table, "You've gone mad!"

Dumbledore looked straight into Remus' eyes, "I know. I know Lupin. And I'm sorry. I can't deny any longer that my old age has seemed to get the better of me. I have failed everyone tonight."

"What do you mean?" Molly Weasley examined the old headmaster, "There must be some way that we could help the poor dear!"

The Order sat in silence for a few seconds before Dumbledore shot up once more, "There is!"

The Order listened expectantly, "We can still watch over her, my friends. We have one person that can tell us everything on the inside. He can help us. Snape, you have to tell Voldemort that I assigned you to watch over Marie while they are compromised."

Snape rolled his eyes at his dimwitted headmaster, "You can't be serious, Albus. If I tell the Dark Lord that I am to watch over the girl on your orders, don't you think he'll be a little suspicious of where my loyalty lies?

"Not at all, Severus." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in newfound knowledge, "You will tell him if you cannot fulfill these orders then you will die and Voldemort will no longer have a spy in the Order."

"What are you saying, Albus?" Arthur Weasley intervened, "You can't just threaten Severus with his life in order to lie to you-know-who."

The other Weasleys' nodded as did the rest of the Order.

Dumbledore stood up and slammed his fists against the table, "If we don't do this then all will be lost! Marie will be lost! Is that what you want? Severus, you know you must do this. This is solely to protect the girl and-"

"Enough" Snape interrupted him, "I'll do it. I'll make the unbreakable vow with you, headmaster."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again and he smiled with a secret dark happiness.

"Then it's settled. Severus, you will take the vow and then report to Lord Voldemort your new orders as well as take a few things to Marie for her own amusement."

Snape showed no emotion on his outer facial features but on the inside, he was seething with great rage against Dumbledore. After the vow was made, Snape had no choice but to take the Floo to Riddle Manor with a few things in his arms.

**-88888888888888888888-**

_Riddle Manor_

**-8888888888888888888-**

Marie Potter was still unconscious, much to Lord Voldemort's displeasure. Surely the girl had been trained properly and more advanced than this? Certainly he wasn't supposed to fight this weakling of a bitch that was supposed to be his vanquisher.

The Dark Lord pondered on the girl whilst placing his talons along the bed sheets that the girl was placed under. Voldemort had never really been in a relationship of any kind and didn't know how to behave kindly with someone for a long period of time. He could manipulate women very nicely yes, but only when he was younger before his resurrection. When he was handsome, he could make anyone bend to his will. How could he possibly control this little Gryffindor to his desires? How could he make her give up on the war so he could be rid of these chains while looking like the monster his remaining soul reflected?

Voldemort had already read the books that he had laid out earlier and he had a pretty good idea of what kind of curse Dumbledore had placed on him and his small female enemy. Now all he had to do was get Marie to read this information as well so she had a pretty good understanding of their limitations.

Suddenly, the sound of the Floo Network alerted him out of his musings and Voldemort turned his attention towards the fireplace emitting the green flames.

What Voldemort didn't expect was to see Severus Snape walking through the fireplace into this master's bedroom. Voldemort rose to his feet and lifted his wand at the intruder, "What are you doing here, Severus?" he growled.

Severus actually had the decency to look a little frightened at his master's anger as Voldemort came a little closer without making Marie fall off of the bed, clenching his fists in anger, "Answer me, Snape!"

Severus quickly composed himself and relayed to Voldemort what Dumbledore had done, "My Lord, forgive me of the intrusion but it appears that Dumbledore has made me a victim once more of his manipulations."

Before Voldemort could hiss out a curse, though, Snape continued, "My Lord, Dumbledore has put me under the unbreakable vow. He has made me swear that I must protect Marie Potter at all costs and keep an eye on her so you can't harm her in any way."

Snape expected Voldemort to curse him or even make him leave his presence without another word. However, it seems that Snape was actually wrong this time. The Dark Lord laughed hysterically and loudly, causing Marie to stir in her sleep a little, but not wake up. When Voldemort was finished he cackled out, "I already knew that he made you make that promise years ago, Severus. You can't fool me!"

Snape was terrified that he had been found out but Voldemort sighed, "But don't worry. I will not harm the child. As long as the handcuffs are in place, I cannot hurt her with any magic, anyways."

"It's not magic that I'm afraid you will use, My Lord." Snape had the audacity to say and Voldemort only smirked at him.

"Why whatever do you mean Severus? Surely you don't think I'll resort to physically hurting her? I'm not a muggle, thus I do things the wizard way. With curses."

"It's not physical abuse that I'm afraid that you'll do to her either, My Lord."

"Then what is it?" Voldemort barked at him, "Surely you don't think I'll force myself on the girl?! What, do you think I'll use a lust potion on the brat and have my way with her?! How dare you?!"

Snape only looked at his master with sorrow, "Please my Lord. I know how you can be and I know how she can be. Please my lord. All I'm asking you do to do while you two are stuck together is to not harm her in _any_ way. Please my Lord."

Voldemort gazed at his servant in fake pity while he seethed in undisguised rage, "How low you've sunk, Severus. Resorting to begging for your childhood enemy's offspring?"

Snape snapped his eyes up to Voldemort's in rage, "She's not just James' daughter. She is also Lily's and I have vowed to protect Marie Potter for Lily, Dumbledore and myself. I . . . will not" Snape paused in his labored breathing, "allow you to harm her in any way possible."

Voldemort smirked at his servant, "Of course. But I suppose that that is not the only reason that you are here?"

Snape blinked for a second before reaching into his robes and pulling out the items for Marie, "These belong to Marie. Dumbledore wants her to have them and he has also placed many advanced charms on Marie's wand so you can't touch it."

Voldemort nodded his head and pursed his thin cold lips, "Is that all?"

Snape looked away from him, "Yes, master."

Voldemort scrunched his reptilian nose in disgust, "Then leave my presence and don't you ever _dare_ to enter my chambers ever again unless requested."

Snape bowed to Lord Voldemort deeply, "Yes Master" and with a quick stride to the fireplace, he vanished out of the room.

Voldemort stared at the fireplace in revulsion until he heard another soft mumble from the bed. He turned to see that Marie had tossed and turned under the sheets and was now tangled in them. Voldemort narrowed his red eyes and sat back down in the chair after setting Snape's presents for Marie on the dresser beside his bed, being careful not to touch her wand directly.

"Now what am I possibly going to do with you?"

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888-**

Marie could feel herself tossing and turning among soft silken sheets but couldn't bring herself to wake up yet. She could hear voices in the distance but she was just enjoying her dreams too much. She didn't want to leave her dream world. It was the only place where she could feel normal.

However, she had no choice when she started to feel cold and conscious. Marie groaned into the pillow that she was burying her face in and let the silk sheets fall down her back as she stretched ungracefully on the bed. But when she heard the breathing of someone else in the room, she immediately stopped and woke up alertly.

Then all of the memories flashed into her system as she remembered her and Voldemort's horrible situation. She quickly turned around on the bed to see that Voldemort was indeed in the room with her. Not only was he in the room with her though, but he was also just sitting in a chair comfortably reading a rather large book, pretending that he was actually reading and not noticing that Marie was awake.

Marie took a split second to realize that she had nightgown on now instead of her other clothes.

'_What the fuck?!_' she thought angrily, '_He better not have changed me!'_

However, the Dark Lord gave up the boring act and looked up from his book and set it down on the bed with Marie, "Well well well. Look who finally woke up from their little nap."

Marie didn't know what to think. Her mind was racing for answers and a way on how to get out of this mess. She did the first thing that she thought of and shot up, screamed in fear and clawed at the cuffs trying to pry them off with her other hand. Voldemort watched the girl as she uselessly tried to get away from him, whimpering in terror. The sound of fear was music to his ears. To tell the truth, he was actually really amused. The girl must really be afraid of him if she is already trying to resort to such hopeless and stupid tactics.

"Are you done yet?" Voldemort growled at her, "Don't you think I hadn't already tried that yet? It won't work."

Marie stared at the man in shock, breathing heavily in her frightened state, "Where am I?" she whispered and Voldemort smirked.

"You're in my bed in my Manor, Ms. Potter. After you so _gracefully_ fainted into my arms, I had no choice but to put you in here until you woke up." He mocked her coldly.

Marie was silent for a few more moments before speaking again, "Why aren't you trying to kill me right now?"

Voldemort let a frown fall on his face, "Oh believe me, Potter. I would have already killed you if I could. However, being in our current situation, that is impossible."

"What do you mean? Can't you just get these cuffs off so we're not stuck like this?!" Marie shouted at him frantically.

"Shut up, you daft girl. No. I cannot just take them off. Don't you think I would have already done so if I could have? And besides, Dumbledore has set specific conditions onto these cuffs. Here,"

Voldemort tossed her one of the books that he had been reading earlier, "Turn to page 155 and read the third paragraph on the curse 'Colafus simul et vinciantur'."

Marie stared at Voldemort and narrowed her own eyes in distrust, "Why should I?" she challenged him and Voldemort's eyes widened in anger.

"Just read it unless you want to be stuck with me forever." He then smirked at Marie's horrified face.

Marie picked up the book and turned to the page Voldemort had told her to and stared at the third paragraph.

_Colafus Simul et Vinciantur_

_This strange magical binding curse can only be cast by a very powerful magician. Once casted, the strong magical strings bind together to form what looks to be muggle handcuffs. The magical handcuffs are inescapable and indestructible. The only way to be free of this curse is for the two bound people to come to a complete understanding of themselves. They must both be in tune with the other and have an affectionate compassion for one another._

_The limitations of this curse come as follows:_

_Victims of the curse cannot kill each other even if they tried_

_The victims cannot harm one another with magical means_

_Victims cannot do something to the other to without their permission_

_Victims, if agreed upon from both of them, can lengthen the chain up to 6 feet as long as they can still see one another._

_The curse can only last three months. If the caster of the curse does not release the victims by then, the victims will eventually die from a deadly magical poison toxin that will even kill and eradicate one's soul._

Once Marie was finished reading the curse's description, she threw the book away in rage. Voldemort blinked and let one eye twitch revealing his anger towards the stubborn girl.

"This is bullshit" was Marie's only defense, "I can't possibly be trapped with you for a full three months. This is the worst time of my life ever."

Voldemort raised a nonexistent eyebrow, "You are such a child. Dumbledore was a fool but I didn't' realize how much of a fool he really was to rely on such a brat to defeat me."

Voldemort lay back in his chair and smirked at Marie, grabbing the letters on the bedside table that were for her. He also levitated her wand from her reach.

Marie gasped as she realized what he was about to do.

"Ms. Potter, do you know what these are?"

"Pieces of paper?" Marie blinked in indifference.

Voldemort levitated the letters over by the fireplace and held them just above the fire, "They are letters for you from the Order. And this" he twirled her wand in the air, "Is your wand. If you don't wish to piss me off any more that you already have, you will kindly stop your childish behavior and grow up like an adult."

Marie stared at her wand which was just out of her reach and the letters just above the fire, "What else do you want?"

Voldemort sniffed and smiled like a Cheshire cat, "Why, I'm not so sure of what you mean, Ms. Potter."

"You know damn well what I mean! You are certainly not going to just give me the letters and my wand if I just tell you I'll adapt to a different attitude. What else do you want?" she repeated the question.

Voldemort smirked and stood up from his chair, choosing to lean in closer to Marie by the bed, "I want you to tell me the Prophecy, Potter."

Marie closed her eyes, "I destroyed it."

The Dark Lord smiled and stood up to full height again, "Oh I know full well that you destroyed it Potter! But I want to know what it said! Tell me or you'll never hear from your friends or get your wand back ever again!"

"If I don't give you the prophecy, thus not getting my letters and not hearing anything from my friends ever again, then I'll be stuck with you until the three months are up. Then we will both die, Tom."

"**Don't use that name!** Besides, I cannot die. I'm immortal." Voldemort hadn't realized that he had let some Parseltongue slip from his thin lips.

"No one's immortal, Tom." Marie shot back at the reptilian man.

Voldemort had never been so angry before and yet so amused at the same time. Indeed this girl was stubborn but she was also pretty smart and humorous. The Dark Lord cocked his head to the side and snarled, "If you tell me the prophecy, I'll give you privacy."

"What?" Marie was definitely confused now. She had thought that she had finally gotten to Voldemort but it seemed not. Although she had hit a nerve, there was a lot more that she would have to do in order to break the Dark Lord's resolve.

Voldemort smirked at her, "Privacy Potter. Remember, we are chained together. How do you suppose that we should do the basic things such as our bathroom needs? Changing clothes, using the toilet, going to bed, taking a shower . . ." Voldemort drifted off but looked at Marie expectantly.

Marie just couldn't believe what she was hearing. How dare he compromise her belongings and privacy for a stupid prophecy!

"This is stupid"

"Is it Potter? Make a decision in five seconds or I'll burn your things to oblivion."

Voldemort began to lower the letters and wand to the fire more and that's when Marie lost her own resolve, "Wait! Alright! I'll tell you the prophecy, but you're not going to like it."

"I never said that I would, child." He scowled.

Marie took a deep breath before reciting, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies"

Voldemort stared at the girl for a few moments in silence before finally accepting that she was telling the truth. He nodded his head silently and waved his wand, causing the letters to fly over to them and Voldemort caught them in his hand. Marie reached over to grab them when she realized she wanted to ask the Dark Lord a very important question.

"By the way, how did I get into this nightgown?" she asked and the Dark Lord smirked at her horrifyingly.

"You really want to know?" he asked her and Marie was starting to rethink it, her eyes widening in fear when Voldemort rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Potter? I used magic. That's what it's for. If you don't believe me, have fun with the nightmares."

Marie growled and hissed under her breathe, making the Dark Lord stop, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing, sir!" she shut up immediately and reached for the letters again. Voldemort bent his arm holding the letters away from her again teasingly.

"Sir. . ." he echoed, "Call me that more often and I'll consider giving you back your wand in a week or two."

"What?! You're not going to give me back my wand?!" she cursed at him.

"Of course not. I can't have you trying to curse me all of the time. Even if it didn't work, I'm sure you'd find some way of using it to irritate me. Here, take your stupid letters. Severus dropped them off for you."

Marie didn't pay much attention to the last part of Voldemort's words and started to rip open the letters, "Why are they already open?"

"I can't have Dumbledore giving you any ideas on escaping now can I? I read them to make sure no charms or escape plans were put into them." Voldemort sat back down in his chair and watched her as she read her letters. Or at least tried to while having a dark Lord watch you intently.

The first one was from Dumbledore, naturally.

_Marie Potter, _

_I'm so terribly sorry for what I did. I should never have placed that curse upon you and Tom. It was reckless and careless of me to do. I swear before the week is out, I will come to release the spell off of you somehow. The order is terrified for you and we hope that you can contact us immediately as soon as possible._

_Your Headmaster, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Marie twitched her nose in annoyance and started to scrunch up the letter into a tight wrinkled ball, throwing it across the room. Voldemort looked on to this in amusement but didn't show it on his face. The next letter from the Order was sent by Ron and Hermione.

_Hey Mate, _

_Sorry about what had happened to you last night. We wanted to help you and come rescue you but Dumbledore and the rest of the Order won't allow a rescue mission. Dumbledore told us that you are bound by Voldemort somehow now? Can you elaborate because everyone else won't. Hope you are still safe._

_Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger_

Marie smiled at the letter and set it down carefully on the bed next to her. She would definitely have to write to her friends later, if Voldemort allowed her to, though, that is. Marie then moved on to the second to last letter. It was from Remus.

_Hey pup,_

_I hope you are all right and Voldemort hasn't done anything to you. If he has, I swear I'll rip out his throat and make him eat his own corroded and black heart. I wish I could have saved you and stopped Dumbledore from casting that curse. He admitted at the meeting earlier that his old age must be catching up with him. The Order has now placed Kingsley Shacklebolt in charge of the Order and he has sworn that he will do whatever it takes to make sure you stay safe. Dumbledore also sent Snape over earlier to deliver these letters to you. What Dumbledore doesn't want you to know though, is that Severus was forced to make the unbreakable vow with Dumbledore to protect you from Voldemort. I don't know how that will play out but I'm just hoping you'll stay safe._

_And earlier last night, pup. It's not your fault that Sirius died. Bellatrix will pay for what she did, you can be sure of that. If you want to talk to me, please don't be afraid to send me a letter. _

_Love, _

_Moony_

Marie didn't' know what to make of it. Professor Snape was being forced to protect her from Voldemort? Dumbledore wasn't the leader of the Order anymore?

And what Remus said about Sirius. . . .It almost made her cry. Marie sneaked a glanced over to Voldemort only to see that the crazy Dark Lord was still watching her intently.

There was one more letter to read. Who could it be from?

_Hey pup, _

_I know that I might have been somewhat rough the last couple of months, but this year, things are going to change. This summer before your sixth year, I am going to take you away from those horrible Dursleys for good and you will live with me and the Order from then on. How does that sound? No more Dursleys? I know it has taken a long time to get Dumbledore to approve of it but I think now we can really be a true family now. That is what your parents would have wanted for you after all. A loving family that will take care of you and protect you from evil gits like Voldemort, Snape and the Malfoys'. But anyways, how's school doing? Is Umbridge still being a toad bitch? Let me know everything as soon as possible, alright? _

_Love, _

_Padfoot_

Marie didn't even force herself to hold the tears back. She just couldn't take it any longer and she just let it all go. The tears poured out from her eyes and dropped down her face like a waterfall. The overwhelming sadness took over her as she sobbed horribly, covering her face. She didn't even care anymore that Voldemort was watching her. She didn't care that she was showing a weakness. She just didn't care.

Marie didn't know how long she sat on the bed, hugging her knees to her face. After a full half hour of crying and sobbing, the Dark Lord was quiet and still as a stone. He hated crying females and crying children were just worse to him. Sure he loved the sound of terror and fear but only when it was directed to him.

Finally Marie had quieted down and sat still, covering her face.

Voldemort took this chance to say something, "Are you done yet?"

It might have seemed harsh but the Dark Lord didn't know what else to say to his enemy. To his surprise, Marie lifted her head up with closed eyes and nodded softly.

"Can I reply to the letters?"

"No." Voldemort said but before Marie could argue about it, he clarified, "You can reply tomorrow. It's already midnight and I'm sure you are quite tired. You'll sleep and then in the morning, we will talk about the rules."

"Rules?"

Voldemort sneered, "Why, yes of course. You didn't just think you could do whatever you wanted on your stay here, did you?"

"Of course not. But now on your part of the deal. My privacy?" Marie tried to remain calm but her anxiety was rising to large heights.

"Privacy? How do you expect me to leave the room when we can't be out of each other's sight and away from each other six feet?"

"But you said-!" Marie was interrupted.

"Hehehehehe . . . Potter, you really are not a great bargainer. I'll leave you in the bed alone tonight and I'll sleep in my chair but tomorrow, you better be ready for my company. I will not stand for misbehavior either, so you might want to think about your actions before you act them out from now on. Am I understood?" the Dark Lord had an eerie hiss to his voice, making Marie shiver a fearful hatred of the man.

Marie nodded her head, "Yes Sir."

Voldemort smirked and flicked his wand towards the fireplace to dim down the light for the girl to sleep. He wasn't compassionate or anything but if he wanted some sleep, he didn't want it to be bright either. In the morning, they would discuss many more things of importance.

_Oh yes_ thought Voldemort, _The morning is going to be fun_

Marie lay down in the bed, not even caring that it was Voldemort's and immediately fell asleep into the extremely comfortable cushions. Meanwhile, Voldemort found it just a little bit harder to fall asleep and settled for staring at Marie's sleeping body instead until he, himself found sleep.

**-888888888888888888888-**

_Order Headquarters_

_Remus' Room_

**-888888888888888888888-**

"I have to find out where she is, Tonks. She's the only person I have left in my life. She is James' daughter and I promised him that I would help protect her."

"Remus" Tonks replied, "I understand your need to find her and protect her. Everyone does. But I don't think that you should go off on your own to find her. You could get caught or killed by deatheaters. Like Bellatrix."

"Enough, Tonks. I like you, I really do. But Marie is my responsibility now. I have a duty to protect her."

"What do you mean, Remus? I mean, I know that she's your best friend's daughter and all but-"

"She's like my own daughter, Tonks. She is like my niece. Besides, I was placed as her Godfather if Sirius were to die. Now she is my complete responsibility and I will not let Marie be trapped with that god forsaken thing any longer! I have to save her! I have to know whether or not she's still alive!"

Tonks nodded her head, her hair turning black, "Alright. Just be careful. I'll tell the Order that you left for a hunt. You are close to your werewolf cycle, anyways."

Remus nodded to her and rushed to kiss her lips quickly, "Thank you Nymph. I won't forget this."

Tonks blushed red and nodded her had back, unable to say anything in her flustered shock.

Remus rushed out of the Headquarters and out on the street where he apparated to leave Grimmauld Place number 12.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	3. Playing games

**Welcome to the third chapter of 'Handcuffed'! Hope you all enjoy!**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888888-**

Marie woke up the next day once more in a haze.

Yesterday when Marie had been handcuffed to the Dark Lord, she didn't think that Dumbledore would be capable of doing such things.

Such as destroying her life.

Marie opened her eyes in a slit and realized with relief that she was still in bed with the same nightgown that Voldemort had magically put on her last night. She rolled herself as quietly as possible in the sheets to face the Dark Lord, pretending, however, that she was still asleep.

Through her slit eye lids, she looked towards the snake-like man and could tell that strangely, he was sleeping in the chair.

'_Maybe that battle with Dumbledore took a lot more out of him than he cares to admit.'_ She chuckled in her mind and opened her eyes fully to look at him.

From farther away, the man just seemed like a pale and hairless man but up close, he was more monstrous to most people.

Marie used to think that Lord Voldemort was the most frightening creature she had ever seen. However, now that they were in this situation together, he didn't seem so scary. His red eyes were closed, making him seem more human. The only feature that was off was his flat and snake-like nose. It was strange, yes.

But not scary.

Marie sat up slowly and looked at the chain that linked them together curiously. It was glowing a dim blue and cautiously, Marie touched the chain with her other hand which was not bound by the cuff. So suddenly, the chain glowed brighter into a bright white color. Marie recalled what she had read from Voldemort's binding book and curiously, she tugged on the chain with her unbound hand, making the chain lengthen itself without alarming the other.

Marie grinned to herself but her joy was short-lived when the chain suddenly retracted and dimmed down again.

The girl slowly looked up to notice that Voldemort had woken up, causing the chain to retract on his demand. The red eyes bore into hers, almost making her shudder at the intensity.

"Thought you could get away from me?" the man whispered so softly.

Marie brought the covers that were laid loosely on her thigh, back up to her chest in insecurity, making Lord Voldemort grin cruelly.

"Are you scared of me?" he taunted her.

"No." Marie replied, although not really so sure about her answer.

The dark Lord frowned and stood up from the chair, "Come. You need a shower, girl. You stink."

Marie blinked, "Well you don't smell too good yourself!"

Voldemort raised a hairless eyebrow, "That's why I have to join you."

Marie laughed and stood up immediately to face him, "Oh, no you are not!" she shouted at him and Voldemort snarled.

He came closer to her to where their chests were almost in contact and he glared at her furiously, "You dare order me in my own home, child?"

Marie glared back, none too scared of the man anymore, "Yes. I dare. Besides, it is impolite to demand that you are just going to join a girl in the shower if she doesn't want you to."

Voldemort tilted his head up more to look down on the girl, "Really? Well then I guess I'll just have to be more considerate then."

Marie almost couldn't believe her luck at first but her happiness at the 'victory' was short-lived when Voldemort continued, "We'll just have to face away from each other when we are taking a shower. Problem solved."

Marie stared blankly at him and then growled out as Voldemort started to lead her to the bathroom, "No! Not problem solved! I absolutely will not go in there with you in the same shower, you creep!"

Voldemort stopped tugging the chain to make her follow him and he tried to slap her when the cuffs made a barrier between Marie's face and Voldemort's hand.

"Did you seriously just try to slap me, you prick?!" Marie was enraged by now.

"Look Potter! If we cannot do something as simple as taking a small shower together faced away from each other, then how do you think we'll fare against all of the other private acts? Changing clothes, going to the bathroom, going to bed-"

"Okay! I get it! But here's an idea! We can lengthen the chain up to its maximum six feet and while one of us is performing the 'private' act, the other can stay on the other side of the door!"

Voldemort was pissed off to say the least up impressed that the girl had managed to make a valid argument with him. No one else had tried to argue with him since his days at Hogwarts. The dark Lord smirked.

"Alright. Fine but I must warn you that my shower is more than six feet from the door. I will still have to be in the room. But if it appeases you, I'll stay out of the shower until you are finished."

Marie nodded, "There. Now was that so hard to agree upon?"

Lord Voldemort growled at the girl's boldness but on the inside, he couldn't help but to smirk in his mind at her audacity.

Not ashamed to be in such a revealing gown anymore, Marie walked with the Dark Lord into the bathroom but stopped when she realized something important. The shower door would have to be cracked a little for the chain but also, she had to take off her clothes before she got in the shower.

She glanced back at Voldemort, "Turn around."

The Dark Lord shook his head 'no' and smirked, "Don't be so shy Potter. It's not like I haven't seen a naked woman before."

Marie's eyes widened, "You will fucking turn around, you bastard or else I'll tell the Daily Prophet that you are a pedophile!"

Voldemort smirked, "Useless threats, my dear."

Marie glared at him but proceeded to lengthen the chain up to six feet and get in the shower.

"You kind of need to take off your night gown, Potter." Voldemort taunted but was beat when Marie took it off in the shower and tossed it out to him without him seeing anything. The Dark Lord smirked.

_Not completely stupid then_ he thought to himself.

Marie hadn't felt so good for a while as she just let the water rain down on her. The raining water reminder of tears though, thus reminding her of Sirius. Marie closed her eyes.

She had disappointed him.

She had disappointed everyone.

'_At least that prick can't torture me_' Marie thought, _'It would just make my situation with him even worse'._

Then Marie got to thinking about what Dumbledore had said in his letter. About coming to release the bind on them in a week. Now she understood why he bound them together in such a way.

She was a beacon. Her wand still had the trace on it but odds were that Voldemort already took it off. But that was probably why Dumbledore said it would take a week. It would probably take a week for the man to find out where they were to find out where Voldemort had taken off the trace.

'_That conniving old bastard.'_ She raged in her mind, _'Using me for his own gains.'_

Finally, though, when she was finished with her shower, she came upon another dilemma. How would she get new clothes and change without Voldemort seeing her?

However, Voldemort solved her dilemma by throwing in a towel for her above the door. Reluctantly, she took the towel and covered herself with it, using it to surround her body. Marie then cautiously, she got out of the shower but was nearly scarred for life when Voldemort took off his robes without shame in front of her.

"Ugh! You creep! Do that in the shower!"

"Why? It's not like I'm embarrassed by the way I look, Potter. Get out of my way." He replied with a sneer.

Marie was just glad she had covered her eyes in time so she didn't see anything gross. She didn't even want to think about what could be lurking 'down there'.

Could the man have taken on more snake-features than human and become a unic? Did he have snaky male parts? Or did he just have the normal male parts like any other guy?

Marie wasn't too enthralled in finding out.

As soon as the Dark Lord got out of the shower, he too wore a towel to cover his waist and they left the room. Much to Marie's appreciation, though she would never express it, Voldemort magically placed clothes on her and on himself. The clothes he had placed on Marie were a bit loose but she just guessed that they were normal black wizarding robes built for a witch.

"Now then. Let's talk about the rules shall we?" Voldemort brought up.

"What rules?"

"The ones that I say and will be obeyed. Now rule number one, the Malfoys also live here with me temporarily so I don't want any trouble caused between you and young Mr. Malfoy."

"He's the one who always starts it, not me." She clarified for him but Voldemort wasn't amused.

"Rule number two, you will not call me anything other than Lord Voldemort or sir in the presence of my deatheaters. Clear?"

Marie rolled her eyes, "Clear."

"Clear what?" he growled.

"Clear, sir."

Voldemort continued, "Number three, you will not disobey me with any order. If I say I want you to stop fighting with Malfoy or to sleep in the same bed as me, I will expect you to follow that order. Am I clear?"

"No. You are not clear, sir." Marie was beyond pissed at this point. How dare he order her to follow such horrible rules! Voldemort glared at her.

"What?" he growled between clenched teeth.

"I don't have to follow rule number three because I am not sleeping with you!"

"Potter, all I said was that you will sleep in the same bed as me. I did not say that we will have sex."

Marie almost gagged as he actually said the word. It just didn't seem possible or appropriate that Lord Voldemort would say such a vulgar word but he did.

"Fine. But you won't be screwing anyone. While we are in the same bed, I will expect you not to order Bellatrix or any other messed up girl deatheater into the bed to perform elicit activities with you. And you will not try to coax me into doing anything. Clear?" she mocked him but the man just stared at her.

"You're getting better at bargaining I see." He commented, "Fine. Neither will you. I don't want you to bring Draco to bed because I'm not in to that kind of shit."

Marie rolled her eyes, "Now that that is settle, when can I write to the order and my friends?"

Lord Voldemort didn't answer her but led her out the door of the bedroom, "Hey! I said-"

"I know what you said, girl. You will first be having breakfast with the Malfoys, though. Then you might be able to write to your precious fan club."

Marie growled but didn't argue on the matter as Voldemort pulled her down the halls and in to the dining area.

When they reached the dining room, Marie was surprised to see that the Malfoys were already enjoying a family breakfast together at the table. However, when they noticed that their Lord had appeared, they were shocked to see Marie with him.

"My . . . my Lord? What is Potter doing here?" Lucius stuttered out and Marie smirked at his frightened stature as Lord Voldemort growled his impatience.

"Dumbledore cast a binding curse on us. So now we are chained together for few weeks. Satisfied?" The man stared Lucius down, causing Mr. Malfoy to become submissive.

"Yes, my Lord. I'm sorry my Lord"

Draco glared at his father's submission but also kept glancing over at Marie in curiosity.

"So Potter, how's it been, being the disgrace of the wizarding world?" Draco smirked at her and Marie only glared at him.

"Gee, I don't know, Malfoy, how's it been being an annoying and insufferable ferret prat?"

Draco snarled at Marie but threw the Daily Prophet to her and with her seeker skills, she caught it expertly.

By this time, Voldemort had sat down and began to eat which was a very strange thing to witness. Voldemort ignored the table of other people and ate as if he were alone in the room. However, Marie decided to sit down as well, having no choice but to sit next to Voldemort, but not eat. No, she decided that she better read the Daily Prophet to see what Draco meant.

It didn't take her long to find it. She was on the front page. And Marie noticed with extreme embarrassment that the picture on the front was of her and Voldemort before they apparated when Voldemort grabbed her and she was close to passing out. However, to others who didn't know the true story, it looked like they were about to kiss.

'_Gross'_

But she started reading the disturbing newspaper.

_The Girl-who-Lived gone dark?_

_As witnessed by your truly, Rita Skeeter, when coming to work just yesterday morning, I saw something worth giving to the public of the wizarding world. And what I saw was remarkably shocking. The Girl-who-lived aka Marie Lily Potter was seen yesterday morning in the ministry of magic with the newly returned You-know-who._

_Marie Potter was seen with him and Albus Dumbledore and the great light wizard headmaster has proclaimed that Ms. Potter has definitely gone dark. Dumbledore says that he witnessed the two talking together about the war and when they were going to strike next, framing the murders on Sirius Black, who was recently discovered to be innocent after his death yesterday evening. It is believed that Ms. Potter had been seeing the dark lord for quite some time and may have been meeting with each other to fornicate - _

Marie threw the paper to the ground in a rage, "I can't believe this! How dare that bastard betray me like this?! I was just started to trust him again."

Draco snorted humorously, trying not to burst into laughter at Marie's horror stricken face.

She covered her head with her hands, trying to calm herself before she said something stupid. However, it was too late for that.

"You trusted him?" Voldemort asked with a sly grin, already finished eating his breakfast.

Marie glared at him, "Did you read this already? It says-"

"That we're fucking. Yes, I read it."

"Grrrr! I hate this! Fucking Dumbledore and his fucking schemes! And he says he's going to release the cuffs next week! Bullshit! He wants to find out where you live so he can find you, battle you and become a hero. Well guess what! I've had enough of his shit! Have you taken the trace off of my wand yet?!"

Voldemort and the Malfoys didn't know what to make of Marie's sudden anger but the Dark Lord smirked, "I cannot. Dumbledore put a curse on it so I can't touch it."

"Dammit. Maybe Lucius could do it? Dumbledore still thinks he's in Azkaban"

Voldemort smirked at the girl's enthusiasm to detach herself from Dumbledore but accioed her wand to Lucius, "Take the trace off her wand."

Lucius frowned at the wand but did as asked and took off all traces and spells on it at a different location. When he returned, breakfast was about over and Narcissa had to leave to the Ministry and Diagon Alley.

Now it was just Voldemort, Lucius, Draco and Marie in the dining room.

Draco stared at the girl, though, as he pondered on her strange behavior. Normally she would be gloating on her headmaster's plans. Now she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Give me the wand Lucius." Voldemort demanded as he stood up and took the wand from his servant.

The power that Voldemort felt in the wand was remarkable and he fondled it gently almost like a lover, "Such power you used to wield. I recognize that the core is just like the one in my wand. A phoenix feather."

"From faux. Yeah, yours was from faux too, Dumbledore and Ollivander told me." Marie clarified.

"Hm." Voldemort made a noncommittal sound and turned to face her, "Lucius, I want you and your son to leave the room, if you would. Marie and I have some things to talk about."

Lucius and Draco left the room quickly and Marie just stared after them in silence as Voldemort came closer to her with her wand in his hand.

"I wonder if I would be able to hurt you with your own wand? Do the cuffs recognize the caster?" he talked to himself and quickly, he cast a curse on her.

"Crucio!" he yelled but was once again thwarted when nothing happened, "Damn, you are a lucky girl."

Marie was about to say something witty back when the man continued, "So you want to write back to your friends?"

Marie lit up at the question, almost making the dark lord want to gag.

He made some paper appear from nowhere and gave her a quill, "You have one hour. Then I'll read them over and if they are satisfactory, I'll send them off from a different location so they can't trace us."

"Fine." Marie took the paper and quill and thought about who she should write to first.

'_Dumbledore!'_ she smirked and began to write.

_Dear Dumbledore, _

_Fuck you. I read the prophet. I had Voldemort take off the tracers. How dare you say such things about me to the daily prophet, you conniving old fuck. I hate you so much, I might as well turn dark!_

_Marie_

_'There'_ she thought, '_That ought to freak him out.'_

Marie was so into her letter that she didn't notice the dark Lord standing over behind her, reading what she was writing until he started chuckling.

"Hahaha! You might as well turn dark, huh? Well I would have no qualms about that if the prophecy didn't affect us."

"Stop reading what I'm writing over my shoulder! It's private until you check it!" Marie screeched and threw the letter to Dumbledore at him as he came around to sit beside her instead of standing behind her.

"Anything that has to do with you and me is never private, Potter."

"Whatever." Marie took the next piece of paper and began writing to her friends.

_Hermione and Ron, _

_Thank you guys so much for your support. I hope you both realize that Dumbledore was lying with what he told the Daily Prophet. I am definitely not dark. Dumbledore even said that chaining me and Voldemort together was for my own good! Can you believe that?! He chained us together magically. So, we can't hurt or kill one another. But our privacies are disturbed. This morning was just awful, and that's all I'll say on the matter. Anyways, I'm glad you guys are still my friends. Don't listen to Dumbledore. _

_Love, _

_Marie Potter_

Marie smiled at the letter and tossed it to Voldemort who caught it and began to proofread it in case she put a tracer or a hidden message in it.

Marie sighed. Now it was time to write to Remus. She felt awful and didn't want to write to him in case he just wrote that letter to her to make himself seem like he had forgiven her.

Marie shook her head, '_No.'_ she thought, '_He wouldn't do that'_

She began to write the letter.

_Dear Moony, _

_Don't worry. I'm fine. Although I'm not too thrilled to have to be chained to the snake, it's not so bad so far. He's just been being a prick is all. Nothing major. And besides, he can't do anything to hurt me in any way because the cuffs prevent him from doing so. Anyways, I miss you and I am so sorry about what happened the other night. When I see Bellatrix next time, I'll kill her myself if I get the chance. Hope you're doing fine and if you read the Prophet, don't believe it. Dumbledore is a liar. You know I'm not dark. I can't believe he told the Prophet such things. Anyways, I hope you'll write back._

_Marie Potter_

Voldemort snatched the letter from her and growled when he read what she said about him, "Tsk. I wouldn't touch you even if I could, girl. You're not my type."

"What is your type then? Slim and scaly with a forked tongue?" Marie shot back at him and Voldemort glared at her.

"No. Grown up and mature. Kinky isn't a bad feature either." he smirked, proud that he completely grossed out the girl-who-lived.

"Disgusting." Marie commented, "Can you send these letters now?"

"Fine."

The Dark Lord took the letters and sent them off with one of his many owls.

Marie tapped her fingers on the table with impatience and a little anxiety, "Now what?"

Voldemort glared at her, which she really didn't know what for, but didn't say anything.

"What?" Marie couldn't take it anymore and asked him.

He raised his nonexistent eyebrow and finally Marie got the hint and rolled her eyes, "Sir."

He smirked and tugged on the chain to pull her up off of the chair to stand, "We are going to do a little research, Potter."

"Research?" Marie was even more confused now, "What kind of research?"

"Of how much you know about me and how your little scar works."

Marie was stumbling for words, "W-why? Maybe I don't want to do that."

"Who says you have a choice?" the dark lord frowned again.

"The chains." She answered bluntly.

Voldemort snorted, "Whatever. If you don't want to learn, then what do you want to do?"

"Do you play Quidditch?"

"Absolutely not." He shook his head, "No. I am not going up into the air alone with you. Talk about losing my insanity." He muttered.

"You don't like Quidditch? But at Hogwarts, I saw quite a lot of trophies in the Trophy room with your name on them."

"That was to boost by image, Potter." He snarled, "I hate flying on a broom. Pick something different."

"Wizard's chess?"

That's when the Dark Lord Voldemort smirked, "Now you're talking. What kind of wizard's chess though? Dark or Light?"

Marie stumbled after Voldemort as he began walking to where she assumed was his living room?

"What's the difference?" she asked and Voldemort smirked.

"Light is the all goody goody version where you just play the game and nothing else happens. However, Dark wizard's chess is much more fun."

"Fun? To you that's probably killing and torturing muggles every time you get check-mated."

"The other way around. You get to crucio a muggle or mudblood every time you don't get check-mated. Now that's a fun game. Or we could just play strip witch chess"

"I choose light wizard's chess."

The dark lord smirked, "Fine. But then we are going to the library to research after a game. But just one game. Clear?"

Marie groaned loudly, "Fine"

_It's working._ Voldemort smirked in his mind, _Charming her isn't so hard as I thought it would be. Dumbledore's betrayal to her wasn't a bad help either. Now all I have to do is to get her to talk about the Order so I can destroy it. But I have to make her trust me first. A few small games of wizard's chess is sure to break the ice._

Finally, they reached the huge living room and together, they sat on a couch in front of a coffee table. Silently, Voldemort casted an accio spell to make the chess game and pieces come to him. The board and pieces came flying towards them and landed on the table in front of them.

"Alright. I presume that you want white to be your color?"

Marie nodded and they started the game. After five games of chess, Voldemort had won four times and, reluctantly, he let Marie win the last game so she wouldn't demand another. He knew otherwise that she would just want to keep playing until she won a game, which form Voldemort's perspective, would be until the end of the night.

"Yes! I won! You lost! You're a loser!"

"Whatever" Voldemort sneered at her and banished the game, "Follow me."

Marie groaned, "Like I have a choice."

After a few minutes, they reached what appeared to be a giant library.

"Whoa." Marie was astonished at how many books the Dark Lord owned. There must have been over 3x more books in his library than in the Hogwarts Library.

Voldemort smirked at the girl's childish wonder but moved on into the library with the girl close behind him.

"Now then," Voldemort spoke as he sat down on a couch in the middle of the library, "Let's see if we can find any books on cursed scars shall we?"

This time without a wand the Dark Lord spoke and held out his skeletal hand, "Accio cursed scar books"

IN less than five seconds, ten books laid themselves out in front of them on the coffee table.

"Let's see here," he spoke as he scavenged through the books, "No, that won't do" he muttered to himself.

When he was done reading the titles that he had already obviously read, he came to two books that he hadn't read yet that held information about cursed scars.

"Alright. Now let's see what we can find in here." Then he simply began reading.

"Wait." Marie rose an eyebrow, "What am I supposed to do?"

"You are going to sit there, stay still and not make any noise."

"Bullshit."

"I presume that that is your favorite word, Ms. Potter?"

Marie snorted unladylike but Voldemort just kept reading.

"Well I can't just do nothing, Tom."

All of a sudden, Voldemort slammed the book shut and glared daggers at the girl, "There you go again, child. I figure that you know my name form Dumbledore and your used to saying it in everyone else's presence and all but would you please refrain from saying that name to my face!"

Marie shuddered at the Dark Lord's sudden anger but before she could say anything, the door to the library, they could hear, opened and closed.

They looked up to see who it was and saw Severus Snape walking in, "My Lord. Ms. Potter."

Voldemort merely stared at the man while Marie plainly glared daggers at him.

"What is it Severus?" Voldemort finally asked.

"My Lord. There is a man waiting at the gates of the manor. A werewolf."

"A werewolf you say? Is he one of Greyback's?"

"No, my Lord. His name is Remus Lupin."

"Then kill him. He is of no use to me. Even if he is part of the order."

"No!" Marie shouted at him, causing both Snape and Voldemort to stare at her in shock, Voldemort mostly in anger.

"How dare you-" Voldemort started to scold until Marie dropped on her knees and started to beg him.

"Please don't kill him! Please!"

Voldemort smirked, remembering the relationship that Marie and the werewolf shared, "Although I do like you in this position, Potter, why would you care about a werewolf?"

"He's my friend! Please don't kill him! Please! He's my Godfather's best friend!"

"Alright, enough." Voldemort sighed, "Let him in and bring him to me."

Snape hesitated for a moment.

"Well?! Go on!" Voldemort shouted, making Snape immediately leave the room and apparate out the door.

Voldemort grabbed Marie by her hair and pulled her head up to look him in the eye, "If you ever interfere with an order again, I will-"

"You'll what?" Marie interrupted him again, "You and I both know that you can't do anything to kill or harm me or do anything to me that is against my will, for that matter!"

"I can still humiliate you, Potter. And I will have fun doing that. And I'm not talking about jokes, Potter. I'm talking about true humiliation." The Dark Lord sneered at Marie, dragging a finger down her cheek, making the girl gulp.

"Now get up and back into the couch. I doubt that you want your werewolf to see you in this position. It looks like you're about to-"

"My Lord" Snape had arrived with Remus.

Marie immediately got up into the couch, forcing Voldemort to let go of her hair.

Marie looked over to the door where Snape and Remus were standing, Snape holding Remus in a vice grip by his collar.

"Marie?"

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888-**

**I know it's not totally exciting but I think it's going pretty well. What do you guys think?**

**R&R**


	4. Of monsters and Reunions

**I love that I get reviews! Thank you guys so much! Here is your reward, another chapter! Have fun with it! Thank you!**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888-**

Remus stared at the two in astonishment as he was being manhandled by Snape. The position he saw the two in was quite questionable and he felt a burning rage rise up inside of him as he saw the Dark Lord's hand in Marie's hair to keep her down.

"My Lord" Snape broke the silence and broke the two apart from one another.

Remus just stared as Marie jumped back up into the couch and looked back in the same direction as Voldemort.

"Marie?" Remus asked her.

"Remus!" Marie shouted and tried to run over to him, causing Voldemort to let the chain expand and he got up off the couch to come closer.

"Potter" Voldemort warned and Marie stopped in her tracks and turned around to the Dark Lord.

"What?" she growled, "You can't tell me what to do, Voldemort. Fuck off!"

Voldemort was shocked to say the least. No one was so brave enough to defy him, especially in front of other people. However, he let Marie get by with it and run up to her werewolf friend.

Snape didn't let go of Remus, however, so Remus wrenched out of his grip and the body binding curse and reached out to hug the girl.

Marie trembled with happiness and pure joy as Remus tightened his hold around her as if he could protect her from the world.

"Marie, are you alright? He hasn't done anything to you has he? Anything I need to take care of?" Remus pet her hair comfortingly and Marie giggled.

"No, Remus. I'm fine. Although this morning was anything but pleasant."

"What do you mean?" he asked quickly and Voldemort smirked at him.

"Well we had to take a shower somehow, werewolf. I'm not one for uncleanliness"

Remus glared at the dark Lord with undisguised hatred, "If I ever find out that you touched her in any way I'll-"

"You'll what?" Voldemort came closer to the werewolf, "You'll bite me? Go to your precious Order and call for backup?" he taunted.

Remus growled, "If you touch her inappropriately or order her into something she doesn't want to do, I'll castrate you."

There was only a brief moment of silence before Voldemort coughed, "What are you doing here, wolf?"

"I'm here for my god-daughter." He said and Marie looked up to him in confusion.

"What?" Marie asked.

Remus clarified, "Marie, your parents had initially put me as your godfather and Sirius as the secondary god-father. But since I'm a werewolf, legally, I wasn't allowed to be an official guardian to you. But now I don't care about the ministry's rules. I'm here for you Marie. I always will be." He hugged her tightly again and Marie melted into the hug and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"So lovely and touching but I believe that me and Marie have some work to do. If you don't mind, that is, Snape will take you to your dungeon cell now."

"What?! No! He will not stay in a cell!" Marie was outraged.

Voldemort just grinned cruelly at her though, "I only said that I wouldn't kill him, Potter."

"He's not staying in a dungeon." Marie was unwavering with her answer, "And that's final"

Remus fell silent. Never before had he ever witnessed something so terrifying. If the cuffs didn't prevent Voldemort from killing Marie, she would have been dead back at the ministry.

"Marie-" Remus tried to calm her but Voldemort sighed.

"Fine. Snape, take Mr. Lupin to the bedroom that is next to mine and Marie's. There. Happy?"

Marie wasn't so sure what to think or say. She didn't think that Voldemort would give in so quickly. Unless he had an ulterior motive, that is.

"Wait" Remus said before Snape could take him to his new room, "I want to know about the cuffs. Your limitations and also, about why Dumbledore told the Prophet such lies."

Marie gulped, "Professor" she still had the habit of calling him that sometimes, " . . . Honestly I don't know why Dumbledore told the Prophet that me and Voldemort were, uh . . ."

"Fucking" Voldemort supplied and Marie blushed in embarrassment.

Remus turned red with anger but Marie continued before a fight broke out, "Yeah. . . But I know that he wants to take off the cuffs next week. And I figured out why. He was using me to find were Voldemort was hiding. He put a tracer on my wand but Lucius took it off and-"

"Wait." Remus held up his hand, " The Malfoys are here too?"

"Yes." Marie shrugged her shoulders, "We had breakfast together this morning and then I wrote back to Dumbledore and Ron and Hermione and you. Did you get my owl by the way?"

"No. By then I was already on my way to find you. I could smell your scent and I followed it to you. I just can't believe that Dumbledore would say such things. The Order couldn't believe it either and they relieved him from the Order. Kingsley is now the new leader of the Order."

"Thank you for the information." Voldemort smirked at him.

"Well I just figured that is was universal information. That you knew already."

"Now I know." Voldemort grinned and tugged on Marie's chain, "However, I believe that you must leave now to your room. I'll send up a book on the curse Dumbledore used on us and dog-tag the page for you to read. Go now. I swear that Marie will be unharmed."

Remus looked unsure but Marie nodded her head in reassurance that she would be alright.

Remus nodded back to her and let Snape lead him to his new room.

As soon as Snape closed the door again, Voldemort immediately turned to face Marie, "If only I could torture you at least." He breathed in sharply, "At least then I could vent out my anger on you somehow, you wretched little bitch."

Marie backed away from the fuming dark lord in fear. Did she go too far?

"You swore you won't do anything!" she warned him.

"I was crossing my fingers!"

Voldemort came closer to her, making her stand and back into a wall.

"**I wasn't fooling around when I said that I could humiliate you, Potter! Don't you ever order me in front of my followers again, you hear me?!" **he hissed at her in Parseltongue.

"**Yes!** **I'm sorry!"**

That was all Voldemort needed to hear and he smirked at her, "**You're a Parselmouth"**

Marie stood, absolutely dumfounded as she realized what had just happened and she closed her eyes in defeat, "**Yes."**

The dark lord came closer to her until Marie was pressed up against the wall with their chests touching. It was almost painful to Marie and frightening but she tried to keep her cool.

Voldemort touched the side of her face, "What else are you?" he whispered to himself.

Marie didn't answer and gently, he dropped his hand down to her throat, encircling his hand around it, but not tightly. He breathed hot breathe on her face and Marie shook now in total terror as his face came closer and closer to hers until he finally let his thin lips touch her cheek, "It's amazing how you're letting me do this, Potter. You must be a masochist."

Marie snapped then and violently wrenched the Dark Lord off of her, "Stop" she whimpered pitifully but Voldemort did as told, although reluctantly.

"Let this be known, Potter." He spoke as he grabbed his two books off of the coffee table, "No matter how much I may desire something from you I will not take it. And no matter how much I may tease and harass you, I cannot take it too far. I'm not a rapist."

"I didn't say you were."

"But you felt as if I would take advantage of you right then, did you not? Even when you know I can't because of the curse. You are afraid of me. Of what I could do to you."

". . ." the girl-who-lived was silent for a minute, "Can we just keep researching now?"

Voldemort smirked at her and let the conversation go and lay to rest, "Sure. Come sit."

Marie slowly came by the couch again and sat next to the dark lord with hesitance. Then Voldemort gave her a book, "Start reading."

After what seemed to be a few hours, both Voldemort and Marie finally decided that they needed some lunch and Voldemort called for a house elf to get them some food.

"So where's Nagini?" Marie asked Voldemort as she bit into a sandwich.

"She's probably sun bathing herself or chasing house elves again." He answered as he bit into an apple, "Why? Tired of my presence already?"

"You have no idea." She muttered, causing Voldemort to chuckle at her.

"Only you would ever have the guts to talk to me in such a way. What has Dumbledore told you about me to make you less afraid of me, child?"

Marie finished her sandwich, "Nothing to make me less afraid of you. Just that you grew up in an orphanage, were bullied but then you used your magic to bully the ones who bullied you. Then when you were at Hogwarts you found the Chamber of secrets, set the basilisk on some muggleborns and killed your muggle father during that summer. Oh! And Dumbledore also told me that your mother was Merope Gaunt who lived with her brother and father, Marvolo Gaunt. Your mother did giving birth to you and named you after your father and grandfather-."

"Alright, enough. You seem to know quite a lot about what I've done and my heritage but what do you know about me, myself?"

"What do you mean?" Marie was once again confused.

"Do you know my personality? My way of thinking?"

Marie thought for a few moments when she finally came to the conclusion, "You're pretty unpredictable"

Voldemort chuckled again in a hiss, "Hmm. Do you know anything about Horcrux's Marie?"

"No. What's a Horcrux?"

"Nothing of what is a concern to you. I'll tell you some other time when you are more ready for the information."

Marie felt cheated, "But-"

"End of discussion, Potter. Now keep reading."

Marie did as she was told and started to read again, but about nothing she knew. She had absolutely no idea what she was reading about.

After another hour or so, she finally just set herself upside down on the couch with her legs hanging over the top of the couch. She let her head, also, rest on the coffee table as she tried to read the book.

Voldemort watched the girl move into this position and he couldn't help but to feel amused, "Comfortable?"

Marie made a short noise to tell him 'yes', "Uh- huh"

Voldemort flipped a page in his book before moving the coffee table with wandless and wordless magic, making Marie fall on her head all the way down off the couch.

"Oof!" she grunted, "What the fuck, old man?!"

Voldemort was unimpressed with the insult, "Old man?"

But before either could go on with the argument, an owl suddenly barged in through the library window.

Voldemort caught the owl and took the papers from its letter basket.

"Hm." Voldemort looked through the papers, "It seems that these are all for you, kid."

"Kid?" Marie said but stood back up off of the floor, "Well give them to me then!"

Before Marie could reach the papers, though, Voldemort tore his hand away and smirked, "No. You'll have to do something for me first. After I read them, that is."

"WHAT?! No! Just give them to me, you old fuck!" Marie was obviously enraged but Voldemort just laughed at her.

"And what are you going to do about it, little Gryffindor? You need to get a hold of your temper, little lion."

Marie tried to grab the letters again but Voldemort held them up high above his head so she couldn't reach them.

"Give them to me!" she screeched but Voldemort didn't relent, letting her try and jump to get to the letters. He just loved to watch her get frustrated and riled up. He was fairly amusing to him.

"Almost there!" He chided to her, "But I need you to do something for me first, Potter."

Marie growled at him and jumped up once more. Because she was more than a foot shorter than him, she couldn't reach the letters so she had no choice but to listen.

"What do you want?"

Voldemort smirked and opened a letter above his head and began to read it, "My dear girl,"

He stopped, "Oh this one must be from Dumbledore" he began to read again, "I'm afraid that I don't know what you mean. I'm only doing all of this to protect you. Now that you have severed the trace, we are unable to find you, though, and now Remus is missing. Please tell me where you are so I can remove the curse. Sending my regards, Albus Dumbledore"

Voldemort looked down at Marie, "Well that was very polite wasn't it?"

"Give me the damn letters!"

"Uh-uh-uh! Ask me what I want again."

Marie sighed, "What do you want?"

"I want you to tell me how you expect us to sleep in the same bed tonight."

Marie was dumbfounded, "Well I don't know. I just figured that I'll get one half and you get the other? With a pillow in between."

Voldemort smirked, "Wrong. Unless you want Bellatrix in the same bed, you will get rid of the pillow idea and let me touch you tonight. We will not fuck!"

Voldemort threw that out before she threw a fit, "But I need warmth at night. My body has taken to some snake features as you may know and I can't stand the cold very much. My body runs on a different temperature. And since you are the only available source, you'll just have to do."

"Bullshit. You just want to humiliate me!"

Voldemort shrugged, "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"No!" Marie jumped and reached for the letters again but this time, she reached too far and ended up falling on the Dark Lord, making both of them land on the couch together with Marie on top of him.

Voldemort looked angry at first but smirked, "Just couldn't keep your hands to yourself I see."

"Shut up" Marie blushed and tried to get up but Voldemort held her hips to stop her, "Let go of me!"

She struggled but Voldemort held her tight, "You want this." He muttered, "Otherwise the cuffs wouldn't allow this."

He slid his hands down her hips, letting the letters fall to the ground. Marie by this time had forgotten about them and just stayed still, staring into Voldemort's eyes in fear, "No" she whimpered.

"Yes" he countered and suddenly changed their position so that Voldemort was now on top of Marie. He held himself up in the push-up position and leaned down closer to her face, "So young and yet so full of a hardened life. Filled with fear and betrayal."

Voldemort gripped her hair with his fingers, "Why do you let them take over you? The light?"

Marie whimpered, not willing to give an answer but he continued, "Are you so confused about your life now, that you don't know what to believe in anymore? Is that why you're letting me touch you like this?"

Marie tried to struggle, "Let me go."

"Make me." Voldemort challenged her, "Let me make you believe in the dark. That the darkness isn't so bad."

He leaned in closer to her face and whispered in her ear, "Let me show you how I can make you believe in darkness. In me. . . "

He then proceeded to lick her ear and jaw but that's where Marie was saved yet again when someone opened the door to the library.

Voldemort bolted off of Marie and Marie grabbed the letters quickly off of the floor, both looking over to who had opened the door.

"My Lord?"

It was Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, get the fuck out of here, you little ingrate!" Voldemort yelled at him but Draco didn't move.

"Why were you on top of her like that?" he stumbled to ask his Lord and Voldemort stood up.

"You dare to ask me what I do in my own home, boy? Get out and go to your room!"

Without a word, Draco ran out of the library and down the hall.

Voldemort tried to push Marie back down to the couch, but Marie made it so the cuffs prevented him, so he backed off, "You think this is over?"

"I will not fall for your deadly charms, Voldemort." Marie spoke, "You can't fool me."

Voldemort smirked, but on the inside, he was fuming. Just when he was finally getting through to her, she clamps up again like a clam not wanting to reveal its pearl. And in this case, Marie's black pearl.

"That's alright. I don't need to fool you to get what I want."

Marie trembled slightly but held her letters firmly in her hand.

"You may read your letters now, child." Voldemort told her and hesitantly, Marie unfolded a letter, not completely sure whether or not it was another trick or not.

This letter was from Ron and Hermione.

_Marie, _

_Bloody Hell. We just can' t believe how Dumbledore could betray us all like this. Why would he say such things about you? Are you fine? You-know-who hasn't tried to turn you has he? That was Ron by the way. This is Hermione. Also, Kingsley is trying to work on a plan to get you freed from the curse without Dumbledore's help. It's risky, but I think that it'll be worth it. Don't let Voldemort get in your head. Keep your mind clear, remember?_

_Ron and Hermione_

"How sweet. Next" Voldemort taunted her.

There were two more letters and Marie was afraid to find out who they were from but she opened the next letter.

It was from Kingsley.

_Marie Potter, _

_I hope that you are alright and don't worry about the Prophet If you have read it yet. It has been taken care of and Rita Skeeter has been fired. However, nothing can be changed about what Dumbledore has told everyone. Everyone will believe what he says no matter what so you'll just have to hang in there. Mad-eye Moody and Tonks have been on a search for both you and Remus, as he has gone missing now as well. If you see him, can you please let the Order know? That is, if you can. Hope you are still one of us._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Voldemort grunted and Marie took that as a sign to hurry up and read the last letter.

The last one was from Mad-eye Moody and it was only two words long that read:

_Constant Vigilance! _

Marie giggled at that letter until Voldemort wrenched them all from her hands and burned them using the tip of his wand.

"Why are you doing that?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Voldemort glared at her, "Your letters from Shacklebolt, Moody and Dumbledore had tracers on them so they could try and trace where you were. No more letters. None. They are too risky."

"Risky?! Don't you want to be rid of the cuffs so you can kill me?! What's the problem if they find out where I am? At least then I'll be free from you!"

Voldemort stood up and picked her up with him, "You listen girl, and you listen good. I don't want any of your precious fucking Order near my home! I will not stand for disobedience! I don't care if they could just somehow take away the cuffs. Odds are, is that they are lying!"

"Go to hell!" Marie shouted back at him, "My friends wouldn't lie to me!"

"Open your eyes! They already have been lying to you! For years! For years they have been telling you that everything that they do to you is for your own benefit. That it is for your own good but allow me to shed some light on some things. They have all just been trying to get to me from you. They all think that just you, a mere child can defeat me. That isn't fair is it?"

Marie stood in front of the dark lord in silence, "You're wrong. They wouldn't-"

"They already did, Potter."

Voldemort let silence fill the room until finally, Voldemort sighed, "It's time for dinner. We should head to the dining room with the Malfoys."

Marie said nothing but let Voldemort lead her to the dining room in silence. When they got there, the Malfoys, and even Remus was sitting at the table waiting for the food to arrive to their seats.

"Marie" Remus said and Voldemort allowed Marie to sit next to her werewolf friend while he sat next to her.

Remus tried to get her to talk to him but Marie only smiled sadly and shook her head. Remus knew that this was her way of telling him that she didn't want to talk just yet. He smiled at her as well and pat her back, "It's alright. You may talk to me whenever you are ready, Marie."

Marie smiled at him and just when they were about to eat, someone else came through the doors into the dining hall.

A tall dark haired witch with a crazed looking face.

Marie's face lit up anger as she stared straight back into the eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange.

The witch stared back at Marie as if she knew she wasn't going to leave the room without a few harsh words and curses thrown at her.

She was right. Immediately, Marie stood up from her chair and ran towards the witch.

Even though Marie did not have a wand, she felt as though she didn't need it. So much anger was coursing through her veins at that moment, she just let it all loose.

"Crucio!" she screamed, pointing her hand at the witch, surprising everyone when the red curse came shooting out of her hand and into Bellatrix.

Bellatrix fell immediately and began screaming so loud Marie could barely hear her own thoughts.

Marie could tell that she was causing great pain on Bellatrix and somehow, this made Marie feel both guilty and wonderful. But her conflicting emotions were stopped when a hand dropped on her shoulder. Marie stopped the curse suddenly.

'_It must be Remus'_ she thought, '_He must be so disappointed in me'_

Marie turned around to see that it was actually Voldemort who was touching her shoulder and frowning at her in disappointment. Remus was just staring at the scene in shock.

Marie glared at him, "What? She deserved it. Is that not what you said in the ministry in my mind before you arrived?"

Voldemort stared at her with no emotion, "You used that curse wandlessly."

"Yeah, so?"

"That shouldn't be possible. Not even I can cast an unforgivable wandlessly, Potter." Voldemort was staring strangely at her.

Bellatrix weakly got up, "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

Marie's anger returned, "That was for killing Sirius, you freak bitch!"

Bellatrix then remembered, "Ah yes. He was your dog-father wasn't he? He deserved it. He was weak and stupid for not joining the Dark Lord!"

Marie started walking towards her to yell at her but Voldemort interrupted, "Bellatrix." He said with a warning voice, "Apologize."

"What?" Bellatrix was confused. Such words had never been uttered from her lord's lips before.

"I said apologize! That was unnecessary and I don't want to hear about it for however long me and Potter are stuck together."

"What's around your wrists, my Lord?" she looked fearful after she asked but felt bold.

"Their cursed handcuffs, Bella. Dumbledore's own. They link me and Potter together so we are stuck together until I can figure out how to get rid of them."

"Oh."

"Apologize, Bella" Voldemort warned again and Marie could just stare at the witch as she got down on her knees and bowed her head at Marie.

"I'm sorry for my words. I apologize"

"For what?" Marie growled at her, "You don't really mean it. You're just a lowly, slutty bitch. You must be angry that I get to spend so much time with your Lord and you don't get to."

Bellatrix glared at Marie but said not a word.

Marie laughed at her in her mind as she watched Bellatrix get up and swing herself out of the room. Marie looked over to Voldemort, "When were you going to tell me that that bitch was staying here as well?"

Voldemort smirked, "I was hoping Bella didn't present herself. We aren't done talking about that wandless curse, Potter."

"We are for now" Marie replied and that was the end of that. Marie sat back down to a silent Remus and began to eat her dinner.

Voldemort watched her as everyone ate in silence, no one daring to say a word. When dinner was done, the Malfoys retired to their rooms and Remus was forced to leave as well, leaving only Marie and Voldemort left in the room.

"Should we retire to our rooms as well, Potter?" Voldemort seemed unusually 'nice' now.

"Like I have a choice." She muttered and Voldemort got up and led her to their room.

When they reached the door, Voldemort stopped and turned around, glaring at her, "I don't ever want to see you curse one of my deatheaters again Potter. Is that understandable?"

Marie glared back at the man, "No. I'll do what I want. You might as well just give me back my wand, Tom, seeing as I can just use magic anyways."

Voldemort grabbed at her throat but the cuffs didn't allow him to touch her, "**Potter, you little bitch. I've had it up to here with you!** If you don't stop this ridiculous attitude of yours, I'll just have to make an attitude adjustment."

He opened the door to his room and Marie laughed at him, "Yeah? And how do you expect to do that?!"

"Humiliation. Or you could just let me touch you and you could find out that way. You'd probably like it, you little sl-"

"Don't you dare call me that filthy word, you-"

"Bastard?" Voldemort supplied for her, "Honestly, you're getting soft on your insults, Potter. Liven them up a bit."'

Voldemort began to take off his outer robes but Marie didn't seem to notice as she yelled at him.

"Liven them up?! Well then how about this?! You are just a disgusting and crazy old fuck, Tom, that I'm not even sure sometimes that you used to be human."

Voldemort took off his shirt that was under his robes, "Oh do go on." He smirked and Marie came to a halt as he worked on his pants.

"What are you doing?" she dared to ask.

"I'm taking my clothes off, Potter, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Why are you doing that exactly?"

Voldemort smirked even wider, "Just so I can fuck with you. Not literally of course. In your terms I guess I'd just be messing around. I'm getting ready for bed, remember?"

"But it's seven o'clock!"

"So?" he countered.

"It's too early!"

Voldemort came closer to her as he unzipped his trousers, "I think you're just scared to be sharing the same bed as the great dark Lord Voldemort."

"No I'm not. I just don't want to share the bed with a disgusting old creep like you!"

Voldemort frowned and let his pants fall, revealing the black boxers that he wore, "Hmm."

"Disgusting?" he repeated, "Have you ever actually looked at me, Potter?"

The girl-who-lived snorted, "I don't have to look at you to know that you are a horrible snake"

He smirked, "I'm flattered, really. But physically, I have far more human features that snake, my dear."

Marie turned away from him as he took off his boxers, leaving him naked.

"Yeah right."

Marie didn't expect the man to just immediately go to the bed, "Uh, aren't you going to put on any underwear or anything?!"

"No. I sleep naked, Potter." His answer was blunt.

"You really are gross. "she said and Voldemort covered himself. Marie could hear the rustle of blankets and knew he was then covered. She turned around to the dark Lord.

"Scared Potter?"

"No."

"Then come to bed."

"No."

Voldemort frowned, "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no because I know what you are planning. You are going to try and seduce me but let me tell you this: It won't work. You are just too much of a monster for me to fall for any of your 'charms' or whatever is left of them. You are nothing but a freak, Tom Riddle."

"Alright, enough. I understand. Just come to bed." He accioed some male underwear and put them on under the sheets, "Satisfied?"

"I guess it'll do." Marie replied and went to the bed, "But don't you dare try anything in my sleep."

He smirked, "Just lay down. I already explained to you my temperature requirements?"

Marie sighed and lay in the bed, covering herself as much as she could before Voldemort could quickly slide over to her body.

Voldemort did slide over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Hmmm" he hummed, "You are warm."

"That's because I'm not a walking corpse like you, old man."

Voldemort smirked at the insult and closed his eyes, thinking.

_I need to get her to trust me but how can I do that when while in this form, she sees me only as a monster? I must change this form, then so she can trust me. Then I'll get what I want._

_Lord Voldemort always gets what he wants._

The dark Lord smirked as he slowly fell asleep, only slightly aware that Marie had also fallen asleep in his arms.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888-**

**I know that it's a terrible cliffhanger but it's another cliffhanger closer to more fun chapters. **

**R&R**


	5. Devil in Disguise

**Here we are again. Hope everyone enjoys this chap. It's gonna be quite the turn around. Voldemort tries some different tactics to get to Marie but then realizes something he likes about the girl.**

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888-**

Marie woke up rather drowsily and opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed, though, was that Voldemort was way too close to her from behind for her own comfort. The girl gulped as she felt Voldemort's leg between hers and he had his arm clutched around her waist under the covers.

'_Tricky bastard'_ she thought as she tried to unravel herself from his warm arm.

'_Wait'_ she thought, _'Warm?'_

Marie quickly turned around to face Voldemort but was surprised to see a young man in the bed with her.

The man was young but a little older than her with pitch black short wavy hair and amazing facial features that made him look like a sexy Greek god.

The man's eyes were closed but Marie realized who he was.

This was Tom Riddle.

'_That son-of-a-bitch_' she cursed again in her mind, '_Thinks he can trick me'_

The younger looking dark Lord opened his eyes suddenly and looked right into Marie's eyes.

He smirked like the devil in disguise.

"Good morning, Potter."

Marie merely glared at him, "Don't you dare try to be sweet with me, you prick! You changed your appearance last night after I fell asleep to try and seduce me!"

Tom Riddle rolled his red eyes at her, "Oh, I only changed my appearance so you'd be more comfortable in telling me everything you know about the Order."

"You're an asshole." She pointed out and Voldemort smirked in his sexy devil form.

"Maybe. But Potter," he edged closer to her, almost making his nose touch hers, "I already said this before. You are not my type. I'm not interested in _you._ I'm interested in what you _know_."

"I'm still not going to tell you anything. And if you ever even listening to what I told you last night, it doesn't matter what you look like, to me you'll always be a monster!"

Voldemort wrinkled his nose and got out of bed, "Get out of the bed, Potter. We need to shower."

The 'young man' smirked dreadfully and Marie shook her head, "No. I will not go in there with you. Not with that look on your face."

Voldemort began walking, forcing Marie to get up with him, no matter how much she struggled.

"Come on, Potter." He cooed, "What are you afraid of?"

They reached the bathroom and Marie made him stop, "I'm not afraid. I just don't want to be in the shower with you. We'll do what we did yesterday morning."

Marie was afraid actually. The cuffs weren't listening to her. No matter how much she struggled to lengthen the chain, it would not grow. It wasn't listening to her!

"No. We will not." Voldemort's voice was firm, "We will shower together. It will be faster that way and then we can get to breakfast sooner. Don't you agree to that?"

The Dark Lord began to take off his boxers that Marie just realized was the only thing he wore to bed last night before practically cuddling her.

Marie just stared in disbelief as Lord Voldemort stood naked before her in the bathroom. Marie didn't dare to look lower than the man's toned and sexy chest. But her resolve was wearing thin and so she decided to quickly turn away and close her eyes shut tightly.

Marie could then feel his breathe on her skin, "Come to the shower with me."

Marie stood like a statue and shuddered in fear as Voldemort began to take off her nightgown, playing with the straps on her shoulders.

Marie shook her head in disagreement but Voldemort just ripped off the gown anyways, making Marie yelp in fright.

'_No way. He can't have just done that. The cuffs couldn't have let him. I don't want this!'_

Marie thought frantically as Voldemort pushed her into the shower and began to turn on the water, letting it rain down on them.

'_Why isn't my body responding to my wishes? I want to get out of here! Move body! Run!'_

But her body stood still, not moving as Voldemort stood behind her and began to wash her body with just a bar of soap in his hand. His hand going lower and lower down her flat stomach. Marie began to cry and Voldemort whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready to stop fighting me?" Marie watched his hand as it began to morph into his other unglamoured hand. His snake-like form was returning but he said nothing on the matter.

"Are you ready to tell me what you know?"

Marie began to cry as Voldemort licked her neck and put the soap lower past her belly button. The girl sobbed and she could feel Voldemort's sick smirk on the back of her neck as he tasted her soft skin.

"I don't know anything." She sobbed.

Voldemort grabbed her hair roughly and turned her around to face him. The man looked into her eyes and Marie knew that he was trying to perform legillimency on her so she let him. She was telling the truth after all. She really didn't know anything about the Order except where it was and Voldemort already knew where it was after looking into Lupin's shocked mind. No one ever let Marie in on anything about the Order.

"Fine. See you in the morning, Potter." The sick man gave her a twisted smile.

Marie was confused but felt herself drift off . . .

She woke up suddenly gasping and flailed around on the bed. She looked around and was startled to see a snake-faced Voldemort sitting up in the bed, watching her. She felt anger burst inside of her.

"What the fuck did you do to me, you prick?!" she yelled at him.

The dark Lord snarled and edged closer to her on the bed, making her back up into the headboard of the bed.

"What did I do?" he mocked her, "I humiliated you. I told you I would. Didn't I?"

"Yes, but I didn't think that you would go to such lengths!"

"I don't play fair Potter. Surely you knew that already."

Marie began to cry like in her dream, "Yes, but to go into my dream and try to take advantage of me-"

"I wasn't planning on raping you, child" he interrupted her holding out his finger to point it out before she got to the wrong idea.

"You molested me, you fucker!" she screamed at him, "You made me follow you, made me let you undress me and then you proceed to touch me! How dare you! How dare you take control over me in a dream like that so I can't fight back? So the cuffs wouldn't work" her voice cracked.

Voldemort hated to admit it, but he might have gone too far in his fright fest. He looked downward and looked away from Marie.

"Come. We'll-"

"I'm not showering with you!"

"We'll go to breakfast" he interrupted her and took his wand from his bed-side desk, "Scourgify" he pointed the wand at himself then at Marie to clean them without them having to take a shower together.

Marie was in shock. Did what she say get through to him?

Voldemort led her down to the dining hall and they walked in silence through the many halls and past the many doors. When they finally reached the dining room, Marie was surprised that no one was there yet.

"What time is it?" she asked him and Voldemort waved his wand to call for a house elf. Even though Marie hated the man, she couldn't stay angry. What was the point of being angry? It wasn't going to change their situation.

"It's five thirty in the morning."

"Five-thirty?! Why did we get up so early?!"

"Because we fell asleep early." Voldemort argued with the girl.

"That's hardly an excuse." She mumbled and Voldemort found himself smiling at the girl's tenacity.

The house elf appeared and brought Voldemort favorite meal for breakfast with it.

Marie sat down and looked at the dark Lord's plate suspiciously, "Wow. You actually eat normal human food?"

Voldemort had begun eating but stopped and stared at her, his eyes narrowed, "Yes. What did you think I ate? Besides, you saw me eat yesterday."

"Well I wasn't really paying you any attention yesterday. I thought you ate raw live small animals like a snake and drank unicorn blood still"

"Where the fuck did you hear that?" he looked disgusted.

"Hogwarts. They were just rumors that the Quibbler threw around and people just kept adding on to it to make it even more gross. I thought they were funny."

Voldemort choked down his oatmeal with fruit in it, "Well then. Now you know they were lying."

Before anymore could be said, the house elf reappeared with Marie's specified breakfast and it was Voldemort's turn to stare.

Marie ate a fork full of pancake that was smothered in syrups and whipped cream, "What?" she asked, noticing the stare she was receiving.

"That cannot be healthy."

"Well I hardly ever get to eat unhealthy. I might as well live it up here while I can!"

"What is that inside of it?" he was curious and Marie smirked.

"Chocolate chips. They are chocolate chip pancakes with maple and chocolate syrup and whipped cream with a drizzle of caramel on the top."

"Again. Not healthy for a teenager." He shook his head in disgust.

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No. No of course I have never had anything like that before! Sugar is a calling for death and fat!"

Marie stared at the dark Lord in surprise, "Well then maybe you should try to kill more people with sugar then. Open up an IHOP." She giggled to herself which only made Voldemort even more confused.

"You're a strange girl."

"Take a bite."

"What?" Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"One bite will not hurt you. Now try it! Please?"

Voldemort licked his thin lips and stared between the girl and the pancakes.

"Fine. But you must forgive me for your dream first."

"Why should I?" Marie countered, glaring daggers at the man.

"Because you are right. I shouldn't have gone so far in trying to frighten you. Do you forgive my actions so we can move on with our lives?"

"I'm still trying to get over that you said I was right! Damn! Pancakes work wonders! Here have a bite now. I forgive you."

"That quickly?"

"Well yes. Why not?"

"It's just that I didn't expect you to forgive me that easily. I mean I-"

"Forget it. It's in the past. People have to learn to move on to truly be happy. I'm one of those people who have to learn to move on. Now take a bite of my pancake!"

Voldemort wanted to roll his eyes at her childish behavior but took his fork and cut off a slice of pancake and put in in his mouth. He savored the chocolate flavor and hummed appreciatively.

"Is it good?" Marie was watching him determinedly and Voldemort swallowed the bite.

"It was satisfactory. Now eat. Later, though you are having healthier meals than that!"

Marie laughed at him and they finished their breakfast in silence.

That is, until the clock chimed six in the morning. Voldemort knew, however, that the Malfoys didn't get up until seven and he had Snape put a lock on the door of Lupin's room that would only allow him to come out of the room until seven am.

"Come on Potter. I believe you haven't seen the outside of my house yet."

Marie looked up in excitement and followed the man out of the room and out in the garden.

They were in the green house, technically and Marie swore that she never saw so many flowers and plants in one spot! The small plant room was just so beautiful with so many different kinds of exotic flowers Marie had never even seen before.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered.

"**Master?"**

Voldemort looked down in the bushed to see Nagini.

"**Ah hello my sweet"**

Marie was surprised at how tender and soft Voldemort's voice turned to be.

"**Master, who is the girl?"**

Voldemort hissed back at his pet, **"This is Marie Potter but you cannot harm her. We are attached."**

Voldemort showed her the cuffs and the large snake hissed in confusion, **"Attached? You mean you two are mated?"**

Marie's jaw dropped and Voldemort merely grunted, **"No, Nagini. We are not mated. We are just stuck together."**

"**Oh well then master better hurry in courting the young female. She seems ready for mating. She is beautiful. You and she will make wonderful hatchlings for me to watch over."**

"**No Nagini-"**

But it was too late and the large snake slithered off and sang to herself about her grand-hatchlings that were to soon come.

"Voldemort?" Marie broke the awkward silence.

"Yes Potter?"

"I'm sorry to inform you that there will not be any grand-hatchlings for your snake to watch over."

Voldemort groaned at the girl's cheek, "No shit?"

Despite the girl being a pain in the ass, Voldemort couldn't help but to find that the girl was getting to him. He felt a sort of attraction to her that was hard to explain.

They walked through the garden in silence again before Voldemort finally decided to break it.

"Potter. I want to know. If Dumbledore does find the manor, what will you do? Odds are that he will bring the Order with him. I now you hate Dumbledore as of right now but you don't' hate your friends. What will you do?"

"What will you do?" she countered, "Odds are" she mocked, "That if Dumbledore does find me and take off the cuffs, you'll kill me that instant."

Voldemort hummed, "Maybe."

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" she was surprised.

"I mean that it depends on your decision. Will you join Dumbledore or-"

"I'm not joining you, Voldemort." She interrupted him, "And I'm not joining Dumbledore either. I'm on no one's side."

Voldemort thought about this, "Perhaps I could let you live."

Marie stopped and snapped her head over to look at Voldemort, "What? What about the prophecy?"

"Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives" Voldemort recited a part of the prophecy, "It doesn't mean I have to follow it Potter. It's just a prophecy after all. I say what will happen, not the mocking hand of fate."

Marie smiled, "Good. It'd be nice to not have to worry about when I'm going to die if you agree not to kill me."

Voldemort smirked and they walked back inside to the library, "It's a deal then. If Dumbledore comes and tries to detach us, we will let him and then go our separate ways. I will vow to not go after you."

"Fine, yes. But you have to vow to not kill any of my friends unless they try to kill you."

"Fine." Voldemort reluctantly agreed and took out a book for him and one for Marie.

They sat on a couch together. Marie was just amazed that they had actually come unto an agreement.

A few hours passed in the library as they sat together in silence.

That is until Marie just had an epiphany.

"Wait." Marie said suddenly, "We just agreed and made a deal about the war."

"Yes?" Voldemort didn't catch on but after a minute or two, his eyes widened.

Marie continued, "The cuffs should have come off because of our agreement. Why didn't they come off?"

Voldemort stared at the dimly glowing chains in anger, "Because Dumbledore doesn't want us to agree on anything. It was not his intention for us." He accioed the binding spells book and looked up on the spell Dumbledore had used on them again.

"The only way to be free of this curse is for the two bound people to come to a complete understanding of themselves. They must both be in tune with the other and have an affectionate compassion for one another." Voldemort read from the book.

"So our agreement doesn't matter. We have to understand one another. How will we do that?" Marie asked him.

"Must have an affectionate compassion for one another." He said and Marie thought long and hard. It seemed as though Voldemort already knew what they had to do.

"Potter. I figured it out."

"Well?! What is it?" Marie was dying to know.

"To have an affectionate compassion for one another, we would have to do some things that required affection, Potter." Voldemort tried to say it simple for her but it seemed as though Marie didn't want to believe it and she waited for Voldemort to just say it.

Voldemort took a long breathe, "The best way for us to escape these cuffs is to, as Nagini says, mate."

"No." Marie stopped him, "Absolutely not."

Voldemort sighed and yelled at her, "You think I want to do anything with you either you idiot girl?! I would rather die than fuck you! And that's saying a lot coming from me."

Marie didn't know quite what to say. One part of her was relieved but then another part of her was heartbroken. Was she really that revolting to him?

Marie looked away to try and hide her eyes from him. She couldn't let him see how his words affected her. But it was too late. Voldemort saw the change of emotion in her eyes and actually felt a bit torn.

One side of him did want to bend her over the couch and screw her brains out. But the other part of him didn't want anything to do with her because she was too young and immature. She was the enemy.

What should they do?

"Look Potter." He said again, "I suggest we take things slow to see how the chains react. We need to do anything we can to get these blasted things off."

'But you just said."

"I know what I said, Potter." He argued, "But we will not do _that_. We'll merely . . _. experiment"_

Marie wasn't sure if she liked that look in his eyes or not but one thing was for sure, the dark Lord took his experiments quite seriously.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	6. The Snogging Experiment

**Enjoy the chap! I know that it is not canon but oh well. I liked how this chap was going. It'll get more interesting in the next chap. A lot more will be revealed about Dumbledore's plans.**

_'Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

**"Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888-**

After Lord Voldemort had suggested an experiment, Marie was pretty nervous. Surely the man wouldn't try and molest her again without her permission like in her dream after he had just basically apologized? Dark Lords don't just apologize for anything either. He really meant it otherwise he wouldn't have even bothered.

Lord Voldemort had led them into the library once more but Marie wasn't too sure of why. Anyone could just walk in on them. What was he going to do?

But instead of talking, Voldemort merely sat down on a couch near the back of the room, Marie obviously right behind him and sat in the spot of the couch next to him. They sat there for a while in silence together before Marie cleared her throat and asked the question.

"So what is your suggestion on experimentations?" she tried to say it in an intelligent manner but failed miserably as her blush tainted her cheeks.

This seemed to make Voldemort visibly relax and his shoulders dropped from the reduced stress.

"I honestly don't know, Potter." His voice was low and deep as if he didn't want to be heard but Marie heard his loud and clear.

"You've never 'experimented' with a girl, have you?"

Voldemort shot her a glare but looked away, "Of course I've been in relationships and chose quite a lot of suitable mates in the years but no. I've never really done anything with a woman except the basic mating."

"Basic mating?" Marie cocked an eyebrow at him, "Voldemort, don't be so shy about it"

Voldemort glared at her, "I am anything but shy, Potter, and you of all people should know that!"

She was basically mocking him but tried to make it seem as though she was just trying to help, "Just call it by its true name. All you ever did was fuck. You were a horny teenager with lip and love issues. You have never made out, gone down on a girl or made love. Got it. You got a lot to work on then, don't you?"

"Shut up Potter. There is no way in hell that I am ever 'going down' on you." He growled out.

Marie rolled her eyes, "I wasn't planning on letting you. I was thinking that we start on the first thing."

"Making out?" Voldemort spoke the words as though they were foreign to him.

"Just a kiss first but I'm not too sure we should do that yet. Could you give me until tomorrow to prepare myself for something like that? I'm not really enthused about kissing my enemy."

Voldemort sighed, "Ex-enemy" he corrected.

Marie then huffed, "Whatever" and began to blush.

Voldemort smirked at her, "Embarrassed, Potter?"

"You wish. I'm a Gryffindor remember? We lions have no regrets. We are bold and daring and-"

Marie had no chance to continue as she felt a pair of cold lips on hers. She hadn't even realized that she had closed her eyes and she snapped them open to stare at the Dark Lord in shock, refusing to participate.

However, she found that she didn't have to as Voldemort quickly shot away and broke the kiss, glaring at her.

"It didn't work."

"Of course not, you creep! It's supposed to be mutual! I told you to let me prepare myself! Arsehole . . ."

Voldemort growled but looked away as Marie was wiping off the feel of his lips from hers. It somehow made him angry that she did that, "Are you ready yet?"

"No." she shot bluntly and Voldemort grabbed her wrists, albeit gently. Voldemort decided that he should try a different approach. A seductive approach.

"Potter." He persisted, "Just let it happen and we could be free from these . . . cuffs. Just listen to me." He came closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Just believe in me"

Something about Lord Voldemort's voice made Marie shiver and Voldemort smirked in glee.

He moved his face in front of her and slowly lowered his lips down to hers. Marie held still but still didn't respond as she felt the cold thin lips on hers once more. Softly and gently, he glided his cold lips on her warm and plump ones. The sensation was strange to Voldemort but he didn't mind it as he pressed his lips more firmly on hers, finally causing a response.

Marie shuddered but tried to relax. So she closed her eyes to try and imagine someone else kissing her. Anyone else. She delved into her memory and found Cedric. She tried and tried to imagine that it was Cedric Diggory kissing her but it wasn't working. Voldemort had the same thoughts strange enough but only of the fact of imagining that Marie was picturing him and no one else. He knew she was creating a fallacy in her mind, though.

So to break her out of that fantasy, he gently prodded his tongue against Marie's lips, surprised that she let him inside. However, once Voldemort glided his forked tongue against Marie's normal one, Marie's fantasy was broken and she ripped away from Voldemort completely, letting the cuffs create a barrier between them.

"Dammit Potter!" Voldemort yelled, "Just let it go already! You have to let me!"

"I was!"

"No. You were imagining someone else kissing you. Not me. You have to let it be me, Potter. Otherwise, the cuffs will not come off."

"They can tell the difference then? If we are imaging someone else?"

"I don't know about you, Potter, but I was perfectly fine on letting it be you that I was kissing."

"I'm sure you were, pervert."

Voldemort tsked and looked away, "We'll never get apart if we keep it up like this, girl. We need to, dare I say it, work together on this. This is the only way."

Marie dropped her gaze angrily, "I'm sorry. I just don't want to kiss the murderer of my parents and other innocent people."

Voldemort looked up to her and let him mouth hang open ever so slightly. He reached out and gently tried to touch Marie's knee only for the cuff barrier to stop him. He didn't stop, however and tried again, slower. Finally, Marie let him get through the barrier, the cuffs realizing that he wasn't a threat, as well.

He touched her knee and rubbed the knee bone with his thumb, causing Marie to unconsciously shudder under the touch. Voldemort thought that it would definitely be better to go slower for her as he just touched her. He touched her knees but skipped to her neck and then her face, gently rubbing her cheeks and threading his fingers through her wild black locks.

Voldemort didn't notice that their breathing had increased and his eyes had changed, dilating with undisguised lust. Marie looked into the man's eyes, trying to ignore that fear that clawed into her skin where he touched her so gently. Dark magic began to swirl around the two wildly and they didn't even care that it was whirling about like an invisible and transparent typhoon.

Voldemort was coming closer and closer, getting ready to kiss her one more time until someone entered the library.

"Marie?!"

Marie abruptly pulled herself away from the Dark Lord and looked towards the voice's source.

There by the door way entry stood Remus.

"Remus" Marie muttered, "It's not what it looks like, Moony!"

Voldemort began to smirk as the werewolf got closer. And the closer Remus got, the angrier he became.

"What do you think you are doing, Riddle?!" he yelled at Voldemort.

Voldemort was suddenly pissed off, yes but remember what he had promised Marie and decided that it would not be a good idea to kill the werewolf in front of her.

Instead, he thought it would be more fun to mock him.

Voldemort grabbed the back of Marie's neck, surprised that she let him, and said, "Why isn't it obvious, wolf? I'm claiming her."

As soon as Voldemort said it he pulled Marie closer and smashed his warmed up thin lips onto Marie's for the third time in less than ten minutes. However, he didn't get too far as Remus ripped him off of Marie.

Remus pulled back a fist rammed it straight in Voldemort's face. To say that Marie was shocked was an understatement.

Voldemort fell to the ground holding his face, blood spurting out from his slit nose and mouth. He coughed but laughed as he began to stand back up.

"Good aim, wolf." He mocked as he held his wand to the wound to heal it, "But next time, you should gather all of the information first before you judge. The girl didn't seem to mind that I kissed her, isn't that right, Potter?"

"Stay away from her!" Remus shouted at him but Voldemort just rolled his eyes.

"That'd be a little hard since we are handcuffed together, wolf."

Remus growled but Marie laid her hand on his, "Remus, it's fine. I agreed on it. We are trying to remove the cuffs before Dumbledore can."

"But Marie" Remus spoke, "You can't trust him. Once he gets those cuffs off, he's going to kill you."

"No he won't" Marie argued, "We made a deal"

Remus laughed, "A deal. You know, maybe you should include me on these types of things before you go and just do it, Marie. I want to help you but you have to help yourself first."

With that, Remus promptly walked away, "And by the way, Snape is doing a very shitty job at looking out for you, Marie! It's a good thing I'm here to watch over you!" he shouted sarcastically.

Marie felt really bad but found that she couldn't say anything. Voldemort noticed her distress and when he was finished healing himself, he sat on the couch once more with her, "You have strange friends, Potter."

Marie snorted, "Oh really? And why is that?"

"I thought friends were supposed to be there for you no matter what."

Marie turned mad, "Oh yeah?! And how would you know?! You never had any friends in your life! You don't know how it feels to be loved or cared for!"

"And you do?!" he shouted back, "We are more alike than you think, girl. They are just using you for their own gain, Potter. Just like Dumbledore was."

"You're wrong." She argued.

The Dark Lord laughed softly, "Hmm." He hummed, "How about we go back to my room and finish this?"

Marie rolled her eyes, "Finish what? Arguing 'til we're out of breathe?"

"No. So we can finish our experiments."

"I don't think that I even want to be near you anymore."

"And you think I want to be around you? That's why we have to join lips and such Potter. So we can divide from each other. Understand?"

Voldemort stood and waiting for her until Marie finally stood as well and spoke, "Fine."

They began to walk through the hall to Voldemort's chambers. Marie could feel her nerves pulsing through her skin, vibrating, making her blood boil.

However, before Voldemort could open the door to his room, someone else stopped them.

"My Lord!"

It was Snape.

Voldemort felt like banging his head against the door, "What Snape?! I'm busy!"

"Dumbledore has just given me a message to rely to Ms. Potter. He says there is no time to waste, My Lord."

Voldemort was rapt with attention now, turning from Marie and back to Snape, "Rely your message, Snape."

The potions master nodded and began, "Ms. Potter, you are to tell the Headmaster where you are or else . . ."

Marie was confused, "Or else what?"

The sharp nosed man huffed, "Or else he'll shorten the time you have left, therefore killing you AND the Dark Lord. You have until tomorrow evening to send him his letter."

"Why haven't you just told him?"

Snape hissed, "Seriously Potter? I'm here to protect you. Plus I'm loyal to the Dark Lord. To protect you, I cannot tell him where you two reside and if I were you, I'd be very careful about what you do, Ms. Potter. He plans on shortening the time you two have left anyway. I overheard him talking about the rest of it to Dung before I came here."

"Fantastic." Voldemort sighed, "You see, Potter, why we have to do this now? We need to do whatever we can to get these cuffs off!"

Marie snarled her nose in disgust, "I'd rather die than let you violate me."

"What?" It was Snape's turn to be confused, "My Lord! I told you-"

"I don't care about what your feelings, Snape! It has to be done! And if you haven't noticed, we might not have any choice in the matter now."

Snape deflated and for once, Marie saw pain in his face. Did Snape actually feel sorry for Marie?

"Fine." Snape gruffed out, "But Potter. . . ."

Marie stared at her Professor with fear.

"Be careful" he whispered and he just walked away down the hall.

Marie stood silently by the dark lord for a few seconds before looking back up to Voldemort.

"Well?" she sighed, "Are we going to do this or not?"

Despite being forced into this situation, Voldemort was actually quite pleased. At least it was with a girl and a beautiful one at that. Sure she was his ex-enemy and they had their differences but not even Lord Voldemort could deny that Marie Lily Potter was gorgeous enough to be a Veela.

As the Dark Lord ushered Marie into the room, he thought about what he could do to make this easier for the both of them. Sure at first he only wanted to get rid of the cuffs so he could continue his master plans of murder but now he was unsure. It was only a few hours ago that the two had made a deal. Marie Potter was neutral.

Marie walked in with Voldemort and as Voldemort shut the door behind them, Marie turned around to face him.

"So what now?" Marie asked.

Voldemort chuckled, "I thought you were the make-out expert. However I prefer to call it snogging."

Marie burst out into an unexpected fit of laughter, "AHhahahaha! Snogging? Seriously?! That's your term for making out?!"

"What? I wasn't aware that I said anything amusing." Voldemort frowned.

"Nothing. It's just that I never thought that I'd hear that word out of you before. It was funny." Marie calmed down.

Voldemort coughed and looked over at the fireplace.

Marie never thought she would see him like this.

Like a nervous teenager.

He said that he had never snogged or made love but so far, he had the kissing part down pretty good.

Marie definitely couldn't deny that Lord Voldemort was a great kisser.

Finally after a few more seconds, Voldemort pulled himself together and looked back at the girl in front of him that the chains and cuffs connected him to.

"I apologize in advance for my behavior, Potter, but I doubt that I will be able to control myself if we get too involved in the snogging."

"I thought that you said that you wouldn't ever want me?" Marie felt downcast and held her head down to look at the floor.

She could hear Voldemort's groan and was stunned when he lifted her chin up to look at him. She gazed into his crimson eyes as he fondled her chin with his long finger nails. She didn't even realize that Voldemort was getting closer to her face. Marie sucked in a breathe as he passed her lips and went to her ear, "I lied."

Before Marie had any time to digest what she had just heard, the Dark Lord crashed his lips down on hers, moving them sensually. Voldemort was surprised that Marie had even let him kiss her deeper as he began to prod his tongue against her lips like in the library. Marie shivered although she didn't know why. May be it was because of fear.

But could it be because of something else?

Was it lust?

No matter. She was beginning to be too far gone to care. She was so far gone that she even began to kiss the dark Lord back.

"Mmm" Voldemort groaned against her lips and Marie hated to think like this but it kind of turned her on.

Voldemort then plunged in her mouth, his tongue exploring in her warm wet cavern until their tongues met together and swirled against each other.

It wasn't loving, though.

No, it was rough and carnivorous.

The way Voldemort pulled on her hair and moaned like a ravenous predator eating a kill. Marie wasn't any better though. She wrapped her arms around Voldemort's neck and moaned back, enjoying the strange sensations that the forked tongue was giving her.

They didn't even realize that they fell onto the bed, with Marie on top. Voldemort grabbed her hips to keep her in place as he held her down by her hair, biting her lips long fully.

Finally, though they had to break apart but placed chaste kisses on each other's lips before finally stopping. Marie rested herself comfortably on Voldemort's chest, panting for breathe.

"Well _pant_ I never thought _pant_ I would ever snog Lord Voldemort. Or rather _gasp_ enjoy it" Marie breathed out.

Voldemort smirked and suddenly flipped them over so that Voldemort was on top of her in a push up position, "I never thought that I would ever be able to snog you while you were willing."

"Creep" she mocked.

"Bitch" he replied and dove down to her neck, sucking on her fleshy soft skin.

Marie moaned at the sensation, "I think we better stop though."

"Why?"

"Because it's time for dinner. We can finish this later after dinner.

Voldemort rolled his eyes but complied by getting off of her and leading her to dinner.

The dinner was pretty uneventful besides Remus still glaring at Voldemort and as soon as it was over, Voldemort apparated to his room with Marie, not wasting any time in snogging her to death again.

However, neither went too far.

Marie wasn't ready for anything past that quite yet but she would have to be by tomorrow.

Both or their lives depended on it.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	7. Love? Or Desperation? part 1

**Don't got really anything to say about this chap. Lol Marie gets a little impatient in the morning, Voldemort has feelings and Dumbledore is an old bastard.**

**Enjoy!**

_'Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

**"Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888-**

When Marie woke up, she felt out of place. Like something was wrong.

And something was.

There were two cold arms wrapped possessively around her, trapping her to the main body.

Marie began to panic until she remembered what had happened the night before.

She blushed at the horrific acts she committed with the dark Lord. And speaking of the dark lord, shouldn't he be awake by now?

She shuffled and shifted slowly until she was facing Lord Voldemort.

Indeed, the man was still asleep. Marie couldn't help but to sigh in contentment.

These last few days with the dark Lord have been quite the adventure but by tonight she had to make a decision.

Letter Dumbledore to get the cuffs off only resulting in Dumbledore finding them and killing both of them.

OR

Do all she can to help Voldemort get the cuffs off first before Dumbledore shortens their lifespan and kills them both.

It wasn't as tough a decision as she thought it'd be. Marie wished that she could letter Hermione, though at least and ask for her advice.

Marie found herself watching Voldemort sleep. It was an unusual occasion that she got to witness after all.

She slowly and gently, without even thinking, lifted her hand to touch his face. It was cold and clammy but soft to the touch. She lightly moved her fingers along his cheek bones and down to his neck. Marie didn't expect, however, for the dark Lord to cringe slightly and shudder at the feeling.

'_So he's ticklish?'_ Marie giggled in her mind.

She brought her fingers up again but this time, studied his eyes and 'nose'. The eye lids were darker than the rest of his pale complexion and Marie guessed that that was probably why she was so drawn to his eyes most of the time. Marie blushed again unconsciously.

She moved her fingers along his slit nose and finally to his thin dry lips. However, last night his lips did indeed feel absolutely amazing against hers. She wondered what they would feel like now when he was asleep.

She couldn't help herself and she leaned in forward to kiss the Dark Lord Voldemort in his sleep. Marie could feel his breathing hitch but then he relaxed again immediately. Marie just assumed that he fell back asleep into a dream.

However, Voldemort was anything but asleep. He had already awoken the first time Marie had touched him. He was a light sleeper after all.

When his breathing had hitched, he had opened his eyes but abruptly closed them again, as to not to frighten the girl and he let her continue her kissing.

Marie sinfully kissed him and Voldemort felt as if he had down something great to deserve this honor. He just couldn't help himself anymore and he began to kiss her back, causing Marie to pull back in surprise.

Voldemort wasn't going to have any of that, though and he brought her back into his embrace to kiss her more again.

Marie gave up and let him kiss her. She started it after all.

After what seemed like forever, Voldemort finally pulled back to let Marie breathe. They gasped for air and Voldemort smirked at her.

"Enjoyed last night so much you just couldn't help yourself could you?"

Marie rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm just trying to help get the cuffs off, is all."

Voldemort's smirk dropped to a frown and he looked away. Marie felt guilty somewhat but confused, "Should I just call a house elf for breakfast? I don't feel like going down to see the Malfoys."

Marie brightened up and nodded her head, "Voldemort?"

Voldemort had snapped his fingers to call a house elf and gave the elf an order before looking back at her after the elf disappeared.

"Yes?"

"What do you think we'll have to do to get these things off?"

Voldemort looked thoughtful and closed his eyes, "I am guessing, by what happened last night, that that amount of affection was not enough. If you were picturing me at all, that is. We will probably be forced to have sex, Potter."

Marie paled and then blushed as red as a tomato. Voldemort smirked again, "Are you a virgin?"

Marie blushed even more but was saved when breakfast arrived and was allowed to eat.

While Marie had a biscuit with gravy, some hash browns and a patty of sausage with orange juice, Voldemort bluntly stared at her large meal in amusement while he ate his eggs and toast with pumpkin juice.

When breakfast in bed was over, Voldemort smiled at her, "You didn't answer my question, Potter. Please answer it. I don't want to hurt you tonight if you are."

"Who says I'm going to have sex with you anyways?" Marie got angry, "Maybe we just need another snogging session and they'll pop off?"

Voldemort shook his head, "Answer the question, please."

Marie gulped and curled up, "No. I'm not a virgin."

Voldemort was surprised but glad that he wouldn't have to explain how it worked. He was also angry inside though. Who had touched her before he could?

"Who was it?" he casually asked.

"Who?" Marie was so innocent minded still.

"The boy that took your virginity. Who was it?" he asked more bluntly, making the girl blush even more.

"That's none of your business!"

"It was just a question, Potter!"

Marie looked away from him, "You killed him."

Voldemort was suddenly hit by the bombshell and he felt an emotion that he hadn't felt in a long while.

Guilt.

"It was in the graveyard. Surely you remember him." Marie grew angry, "Cedric Diggory. You told Wormtail to 'Kill the Spare'."

Voldemort nodded, "I remember"

"Good. I hope you do. But there's not really anything that I can do about it now. I can hardly be angry with you. You're a different person now."

Voldemort laughed, "How's that?!"

"You feel. Last night you felt affection. You just said so yourself not that long ago. You feel love. I saw the way you coddled Nagini as well. You can't tell me that you don't feel love, Voldemort."

"I do. But not just for Nagini." Voldemort leaned over and removed the covers from them both, revealing the nightclothes that they each had on, "Over these few days, I have grown to like you quite a lot, Marie. I have never felt such a love for anyone but Nagini before. You've managed quite a feat!"

Marie blushed and hugged her knees, suddenly feeling very self-conscious, "You're just saying that because you want the cuffs off."

"I do want the cuffs off. But Marie . . .I'm not lying."

Voldemort touched her face and made her look at him, "How about we go take a bath with a lot of bubbles?"

Marie's whole body was a beet red now and she only meekly followed Voldemort into the bathroom. He went over to the bathtub that was beside the shower and turned on the bath water, making sure that it was nice and warm but not too hot. Then he put many bubbles into the water and turned around, "Go ahead and get in."

Marie could only do as he said as she took off the silk nightgown, leaving her naked in the bathroom with Voldemort faced away from her. He himself was only in a pair of boxers.

Marie somehow felt playful and went over to the tub, sinking herself into it. Then when she was in, she tugged on the cuffs to tell him. The man smirked and turned around to face her. Then without any shame whatsoever, he dropped the boxers off to the floor, leaving him nude in the middle of the room for only her to see. Marie paled when she realized that she was watching him but he didn't seem to mind.

Voldemort smirked at the girl's shock.

Marie just couldn't believe it. Sure she had seen one before but that was just one!

This thing was huge!

'_Well I guess that answers my question whether he was a unic or not'_

The member was very big, at least eight inches long and two and a half inches thick. It seemed, though that the longer Marie stared, the bigger and harder that the member got and she blushed. She was watching him.

Marie whipped her head away from the member and closed her eyes in embarrassment.

She felt the water move as Voldemort got in and situated himself in the bath with her. The tub was definitely big enough to fit at least four people in there comfortably and Marie shyly glanced at Voldemort who was staring at her.

"Liked what you saw?"

"Shut up, you glutten." Marie snapped teasingly but wanted to ask a question, "Why do you look this way?"

Voldemort furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

"Why do you look like this? Like a snake? Surely you can glamour yourself or make a potion to change your appearance?"

"I can. But why would I?. . Wait. Would you feel more comfortable if I looked my younger self? I just figured that since the dream I gave you, that that version of myself wasn't welcome anymore."

Marie whimpered, "It does scare me more than this form but I just wondered if you could do it, was all."

"Of course."

Marie nodded and they stayed in the bath in silence for a few minutes before Voldemort spoke again in a frustrated and husky voice, "Would you mind if I washed you?"

Clearly being in the same tub naked was getting into his head. His sexual frustration was overwhelming.

Marie let an eye twitch at the suggestion but only nodded. She didn't know why she nodded but let herself be turned around so her back face his chest. Voldemort was excited that she accepted the suggestion, too, Marie could 'feel' it but didn't say anything about it.

Voldemort grabbed a bottle of shampoo and lathered his hands in the fruity scent before he began to wash her hair and scrub it. He ran his fingers through the wet black locks and he couldn't help but to clear his throat in contentment.

Marie moaned internally as the magical fingers glided through her hair and unintentionally leaned against his chest. Voldemort smirked and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to dunk you now, are you ready?"

Marie only nodded as Voldemort gently dunked her head into the water and rinsed all of the soap out of Marie's hair.

Next he grabbed a wash cloth and lathered it in a similar fruity smell, "Do you want me to wash your body?" he whispered in her ear again and she only nodded, not knowing why she was getting herself into this mess.

She let him wash her back, the bubbles already disappearing but neither cared as Voldemort brushed the cloth down to the base of her back and slowly around to her stomach and shoulders. He didn't touch her chest or lower than her belly button which Marie was pleased of but then again wasn't.

She was very aroused at this point of being touched so nicely but Voldemort wasn't giving her the attention she REALLY wanted now.

Marie was surprising both herself and Voldemort when she took his hand that held the cloth and put it to her right breast.

Voldemort sucked in a breath of air as Marie let him touch her, albeit through the cloth. He rolled his eyes to the back of his head as he washed her chest thoroughly, making sure to glide on a nipple before going lower. Marie was panting at this point as Voldemort went lower and lower until he reached his destination. He washed her 'down there' as best he could before finally getting fed up with the cloth. He needed to FEEL her. He threw the cloth and touched her, fondling her clit and entrance with his fingers, tangling his pinky in her pubic hair.

Marie gasped and moaned out, making music to Voldemort's ears'. Marie wanted to touch him, too though and reached behind her to touch his thigh.

That's when Voldemort came out of his trance, however, and broke away from her. He was insanely hard by now but refused to act accordingly. He wanted to make sure that Marie was thinking properly.

Marie turned around the face him and Voldemort found himself staring at her plump breast and flat stomach, "Why did you stop?"

Voldemort looked into her eyes, "I'm not taking you in a bath tub. Tonight is when I'll take you. Not a moment earlier."

With that, the dark Lord quickly scourgified himself and got out of the tub and dried himself off, "Get out of the tub, Potter. I think you're clean enough."

Marie sighed but got out as Voldemort turned around to give her space to dry off and get clothes on. In turn, Voldemort also magically dressed himself in his normal black robes.

Marie was self-conscious. Was she dirty in his eyes? Was she a slut? How come Voldemort didn't just take her in the tub when she had so bluntly offered herself?

Or was he a gentleman?

Marie thought about it. '_Nah'_

"Voldemort? How come?-"

"Let's go see your friend, Lupin and Snape, shall we?" Voldemort interrupted her.

Marie had no choice but to follow and Voldemort led her out of their bedroom and slowly but surely, to the dining room. Of course, Remus was there but the Malfoys were gone and Snape wasn't there.

"I told Snape to keep an eye on you." Voldemort told Remus but the werewolf merely smirked.

"Well he's not doing a very good job then is he? He had to go see Dumbledore about those cuffs of yours. I was wrong about him Marie. He is trying to save you two. He was going to go and tell Dumbledore that Marie is going to send the letter tonight before midnight. Snape also mentioned for me to tell you two that Dumbledore has gotten back into the Order, saying that with the lack of letters been sent form Marie, you are in danger and are in need of rescuing. Snape is trying to deter the Order away from the idea that Voldemort is in Riddle Manor. But I must admit, I'm curious, Marie. What do you two plan to do?"

"That's none of your concern, Lupin. Besides, I'd rather not get punched in the face again." Voldemort spoke.

Lupin smirked, "Yes well, I would very much so like to know what you plan on doing to my goddaughter tonight to remove those cuffs, Mr. Riddle."

Voldemort tried not to show that the name angered him, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure your goddaughter will have no arguments over the activities I plan on exposing her to tonight, Lupin."

This ticked Remus off but Voldemort looked away from him, making Remus notice the change of atmosphere between the two ex-enemies.

At first, the air around them had been compressed as though all the air had been sucked out of the room by their hate for one another.

Now, though it seemed lighter.

Remus didn't know what exactly was going on between the two but he did notice a great change in Voldemort's behavior since he had been here. He glanced at the cuffs and chains connecting the two ex-enemies together and smiled.

'Maybe Dumbledore _was_ thinking when he did this curse' thought Remus.

"Moony?" asked Marie and Remus was taken from his thoughts to respond to Marie.

"Yes, pup?"

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I should have told you-"

"Hey now" Remus interrupted her, "Don't worry about it, pup. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have just ran off angrily without giving you a chance to explain. I understand."

Marie brightened with joy and ran up to hug Remus, tugging Voldemort along as she did so. Voldemort wasn't very happy at being pulled around but relented as he watched the two embrace each other.

That is, until he got jealous.

"Heh hum!" he grunted, causing the werewolf and Marie to part.

"If you don't mind, Lupin. I'd like to take the brat to the library. Some learning might do her good, don't you think?"

"Sure" he replied cautiously, "Just no dark curses."

Voldemort didn't promise anything , however, and led Marie to the library.

"I thought you said we were going to visit Remus?"

"We just did. Now we are going to the library." Voldemort responded shortly.

"Why? I thought we read up as much as we could about the cuffs." Marie stopped as they reached the library doors and she glared up at the dark Lord to demand an explanation.

Voldemort sighed and showed his teeth in frustration, "We are not researching the cuffs today. Today we are going to look into that scar of yours. I want to know how you can speak Parseltongue, why you can receive visions of me and see in my mind. Something isn't right with that scar, Potter."

"Actually, I really haven't been able to see into your mind since you brought me to your manor." Marie clarified.

"That's because I have been occluding my mind, girl. Surely you have heard of Occlumency?"

"Unfortuneatly."

Voldemort didn't comment but led Marie into the library and back into Voldemort's favorite couch.

"Let's get started then shall we?" Voldemort accioed a book on cursed scars.

Marie noticed the book cover and scratched her head in confusion, "Why are you going to read that? I thought that you knew all about our link?"

Voldemort opened the book where he had left off the day before, "I do. But you know next to nothing about it. Isn't that right?"

Marie fell silent as Voldemort reread a page or two before closing it again, "It is as I thought."

"What is?" Marie suddenly felt angry, "Why aren't you telling me anything? Is it something to do with horcruxes like you mentioned before?"

"Yes. You said you knew nothing about Horcruxes Marie. I'm going to tell you something very hard to understand but you need to realize that it's not so bad."

"What's not so bad?! Tell me!"

Voldemort set the book down on the coffee table and turned more so to face her, "A Horcrux is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to anchor one's own soul to earth if the body is destroyed; the more horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them."

Marie couldn't believe what she was hearing, "So that's why you look this way? Because you created a Horcrux?"

"Not just one, Potter. Seven plus an accidental one. That one Halloween night when I killed your parents."

"Really?"

"Yes. You. You are my eighth Horcrux, Marie."

Marie hadn't even noticed that he said her first name as the new came crashing down on her, "What? No. That can't be right."

"It is." Voldemort leaned forward, "That is why you are able to speak Parseltongue because when the killing curse rebounded on me, you received some of my magic and my power. That is why you are able to see into my mind sometimes."

Marie felt queasy and whimpered slightly, "So with this newfound knowledge. . . What are you planning on doing?"

Voldemort leaned backwards to the couch again and crossed a leg over his knee loosely, "Well I can't kill you even if I ever wanted to. If I did, then I'd destroy my piece of soul that resides in you as well. However, since our agreement, I doubt I'll be killing you anytime soon."

"That's not what I meant, Voldemort."

"Really?" Voldemort raised a hairless eyebrow, "And what did you mean?"

Marie ran her fingers through her hair, "Well surely if we do get these cuffs off, I doubt that you'd be letting go any time soon. I bet Dumbledore knows and when we do get the cuffs off, he's hoping that you'd kill me right off the bat to destroy the Horcrux. One more step in killing you."

Voldemort nodded, "Well you're right. I don't want you to die if you are one of the things keeping me alive. However, now I wouldn't want you to die at all now, anyways."

Marie looked away from Voldemort but the man hissed out, **"Come here."**

Reluctantly, Marie fell into Voldemort's arms and let him embrace her. He rubbed her back with his long fingers and cold palms, making her relax into his arms.

"I know that you don't really want or like me, Potter." Voldemort began, "But even you can't deny that we need each other."

Marie tensed in his arms and Voldemort let her pull away.

Marie was close to tears but before she lost her wits, she quickly hugged him, gripping her arms around his neck to keep him close. Voldemort grunted with surprise but soon relaxed in her hold. Marie pulled back again with a smile on her face, "You know, before I really knew you, I thought you'd be different."

"How so?"

Marie bit her lip, "Well you were conceived under a love potion right?"

"Yes?" Voldemort was confused as to why she was bringing up the subject.

"Well if that was so, then surely you should not even be capable of love then. Right?"

Voldemort was silent but then smirked gracefully, "My dear Ms. Potter." He purred, "It matters not how I was conceived. I still hold human emotions just like you do. I love. I feel. I hurt."

He moved closer until they were inches apart, "**I ache**"

Marie was sweating and blushing like mad, "So when exactly are we doing that thing?"

"What thing?" Voldemort's eyes never left hers.

Marie coughed out because she really didn't want to say it, **"Sex!"**

Voldemort grinned, "Tonight, Ms. Potter. Tonight I'll take you. Then if it doesn't work, you'll letter Dumbledore and when he comes, if he does actually release out cuffs, I'll aparate us out and . . ."

"But what if he doesn't release us?"

Voldemort frowned and seemed grim, "**Then we're dead, Marie**."

Marie blushed at the use of her name as it was hissed out lovely.

Voldemort got up then, "So how about we get some lunch and then we'll go down by the lake, hm?"

"You have a lake?!"

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888-**

**R&R**

**I know that it was kinda lame, but don't you worry, the next chap with feature Dumbledore! I promise! I think I'll have about three more chapters to this story. Or two. I don't know. We'll see.**


	8. Love? Or Desperation? part 2

**I know it's been a while and this is a pretty short chapter compared to what I usual write but I think you guys will like it. Please no flames! That is all I ask! Everyone has been very kind to me, however, so I thank those people.**

**Enjoy the chap!**

"Talking"

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888-**

"You have a lake?!"

The Dark Lord rolled his eyes at the girl's childish behavior as she bounced up and down. Voldemort put his hand on her head to calm her down and to stop the bouncing.

"Yes. I do." Was all he said as he led her out the door and slowly outside.

Marie realized that she hadn't been directly outside for a while and squinted her eyes. Surely she had been in the greenhouse but not in the direct sun. She looked around almost in a daze. The beautiful green grass stretched outward amongst the hills and flowers could be seen blooming everywhere.

Just over a hill, Marie noticed the lake shining its water on the surface. The clear blue lake and the green grass contrasted against each other so perfectly she couldn't help but o whisper, "Beautiful".

Voldemort's eyes softened at the girl's perspective. He, himself thought that the lake was unsanitary, filled with fish and the hills were too flowery for his liking.

Suddenly, though to bring him out of his head, Marie pulled him with her to the lake. As they walked, Marie gazed around the 'backyard' of Voldemort's manor.

"Voldemort?" she asked him and he replied with a gesture for her to continue.

"What if this was all just an elaborate plan of Dumbledore's? What if he just did all this because he knew that we'd get along somehow? End up together?"

Voldemort paused in walking and snapped his head up, "End up together?"

"I don't know. Forget it." Marie looked downcast and fumbled with the hem of her shirt she was currently wearing.

"No." he took her chin with his fingers and made her look at him. He read her mind and sighed, "Marie. You are confused with feelings that we have to feel with real feelings."

"What do you mean?" her voice cracked and Voldemort swore in his mind.

"We could never be together for real, Marie. We are doing all of this to get rid of the cuffs. That's it. And then we will go our separate ways. The end."

Marie stared at Voldemort and kept walking as they reached the shore of the lake, "But surly you feel something between us?"

Voldemort nodded, "Lust, of course."

"But something more. I feel it. Why don't you?!"

Voldemort sighed, "Maybe coming to the lake was a bad idea."

"Don't you dare!" Marie shouted at him, "You do feel something for me! Admit it. It's not just lust. It can't be just lust. The way you touched me earlier. You lo-"

"No!" Voldemort grabbed her shoulders, "I thought that I did too but it's impossible, Potter. I can't love! I'm immune to love! I was conceived under a love potion, therefore I feel no love. Sure I have feelings for you but it is only sexual. I need these cuffs off. I need to breathe. I need you to understand that once these cuffs are off, we have no future together!"

Marie felt tears glide down her cheeks and as Voldemort stared, the more he hurt inside.

_What is this pain I feel in my chest?_ He thought.

"Look, Potter. I do not love you. But I do feel a strong fondness for you. I don't want you hurt."

Marie looked at the Dark Lord for a few seconds before jumping into his arms, the cuffs, dangling in between them.

She kissed him roughly on the lips to show him how she felt. Voldemort was surprised but not mad. He kissed the girl back and grabbed her hair. He even forced his tongue in her mouth to feel more of her.

Then they parted, panting but Marie wasn't done, "Let's go in the water."

Voldemort paused, "Gross. Do you know how many fish are in that water? All the fish feces and disgusting germs?"

Marie twitched her eye, "I think I faced worse in the Tri-wizard tournament with the mermaid infested lake, thank you very much!"

"Hmm." Voldemort hummed, "How about we eat lunch first and then wait a little bit? The waters are bound to still be cold yet."

"Fine"

With that being said, Voldemort conjured a wooden table to sit at and snapped his fingers.

A house-elf appeared and bowed at Lord Voldemort.

"Get us some lunch. Sandwiches will do. Go." Voldemort instructed the elf and without a word, the house-elf disappeared.

"Why are you so mean and curt to others?" Marie asked and Voldemort raised a nonexistent eyebrow at her.

"That was only a house-elf, Marie."

"Yes" she agreed, "but even to anyone else you're so mean. To Draco, Lucius, and even Narcissa! To everyone!"

"I don't get along with others."

"Oh really? I never guessed that. Have you ever tried bonding?"

"Oh please." Voldemort gruffed, "I've been bonding with you for the last four and a half days!"

"That doesn't count."

"Whatever. Why are we even talking about this subject. Why don't we talk about that Diggory boy of yours?"

"You're pissing me off, Voldemort." Marie warned.

"Was he really your first or did you let other boys screw you to get to him? Or did you even lose your virginity? Are you embarrassed to not have lost it yet, so terrified that you're not attractive enough for the boys at Hogwarts?"

"Shut up!" Marie yelled and the house-elf appeared after she slammed her fists on the table, stunning both Voldemort and the elf. The elf quickly placed the food on the table and zapped away.

There was silence now between the two as they ate their lunch, neither believing what had just been said. When they were finished, Voldemort made the left-over food and plates disappear and he got up from the wooden table.

"I told you I don't get along with others, Potter." He growled, "You have been the only one I have ever spent this much time with. You see, I'm inexperienced."

"That's your excuse for yelling at me, basically calling me a whore and insulting my dead boyfriend?"

"Yes."

Marie rolled her eyes, "I can't expect anything less from you, I guess."

The silence between the two was tense and Marie couldn't take it anymore, "Let's get in the lake now."

"No."

"Why not?" she asked.

"I'm mad. And we just ate."

"Now THOSE are horrible excuses."

"Whatever."

"Come on." Marie coaxed him, "Just take of your clothes and come with me in the lake. It'll be fun."

Voldemort still looked skeptical.

"Did I mention that we'll both be naked?"

Voldemort almost seemed to blush at the thought and quickly waved his wand to dispose of his clothing.

'_Well that was quick'_ Marie thought.

"Now you" Voldemort was more than happy to point out and Marie just scoffed at him as she began to take off her shirt slowly. Voldemort looked on in arousal as the young girl threw the shirt on the beach that they were standing on and then proceeded to bend over to take off her pants.

However, as much as Voldemort loved strip teases, he was also very impatient and he just couldn't take it anymore as he waved his wand around her to dispose of her clothing.

Marie rolled her eyes but let him come closer and touch her. They had felt each other in the bathtub that morning but this was different. Now they were dry and Voldemort could feel the softness of her breast even better now that it wasn't wet. He gently rubbed her nipple with his nail.

"Ah!" she gasped and blushed as she couldn't focus on anything but his hard shaft in front of her. Slowly, she moved him closer and closer into the water, letting the feel of the water and sand in her toes mingle with the satisfactory feeling of Voldemort's skin touching hers.

Voldemort leaned in and licked her neck, making the girl arch her back in pleasure as they were now waist deep in the water now. Voldemort couldn't help but to grab her arse and lift her up so her legs wrapped around his own waist. Marie yelped at the sudden movement but enjoyed it as Voldemort began kissing her breasts and collarbone.

But this was not going to be the time that they have sex yet so Marie tried to divert his attention to something else as Marie leaned back suddenly only for Voldemort to lose his balance and drop them both in the water.

"Guhhh!" Voldemort coughed as launched out of the water. Now his whole body was soaked in 'filthy' water. He looked over to Marie was also coughing hysterically.

"What_ cough_ did you _cough_ do that for?!" Voldemort demanded and Marie laughed at him as she splashed the dark Lord with water. It was pitiful, really but Voldemort couldn't help but find it amusing as he returned a bigger splash towards her.

The laughed and had fun. The Dark Lord hadn't had this much fun since his first train ride to Hogwarts and Marie honestly didn't know it but Voldemort did love her. He just didn't want her hurt by anyone. This was the only way to protect her if she was as far away from him as possible when the cuffs were off.

Hours went by and finally the two decided to get out, as they were starting to get very pruned.

They walked together back to the manor in dry clothes side by side, still laughing in glee.

That is, until Marie gasped in pain.

"Gasp!" Marie clutched her wrist.

"What is it?!" Voldemort asked in worry.

"I don't' know. I just felt a pain in my wrist. I think it was the cuffs that caused it."

"How could that be? Unless it was Dumbledore causing it from afar?"

"I don't know but whatever it is, it hurts. Let's hurry and get inside."

The two ran inside the manor and Voldemort began to accio his healing potions from.

"Here. This is a pain-relieving potion. Take it." He administered and Marie took it without a second thought, drinking it with one gulp.

"It still hurts, Voldemort" she whined.

Voldemort waved his wand to make a clock to check the time.

"Four thirty-three pm" he read, "We have at least six hours until we have you send Dumbledore our location. Do you think it's too early though?"

Voldemort looked back at her wrists to see that they were currently bleeding and Marie was whimpering in fear and pain, "It hurts so much. Why is he doing this?"

Voldemort embraced the crying girl in his arms, "I don't know. But we'll figure this out. I think it's time, Marie."

Marie looked up at him as he disapparated them to his bedroom, "It's time to get these cuffs off."

Marie blushed red at the insinuation but kept herself calm as Voldemort leaned in to kiss her once more like he did by the lake. The kissing seemed to have lessened the pain and Marie smiled against his lips as he began to take their clothes off again and guide her to the bed. He landed on top of her and spread her legs with his knee.

"This might hurt a bit, Marie. But don't worry, it'll take the other pain away."

Marie whimpered and said, "Just do it, Tom. I'm ready."

Voldemort resisted the urge to ravish her and grabbed her legs to place around his waist. Slowly, he began to push inside of her.

"Ahh!" Marie cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure but Voldemort kept going anyway until he was fully sheathed inside of her. That's when the cuffs began to glow strangely into a red color. It worried both of them but Voldemort continued his mating as he pumped himself into her wet opening. They both gasped and panted in pleasure as they fucked, both moaning as Voldemort pounded into her.

As Voldemort got faster and they got even more unaware of their surroundings, the cuffs glowed brighter and hummed in a strange way, gaining a demonic feeling. However, Voldemort and Marie kept going as went faster and faster and faster.

Harder and harder.

Deeper and deeper.

Faster and faster until . . . .

"Nnnnn!" Voldemort gritted his teeth and groaned as Marie grew even tighter around him, clenching his shaft like a vice grip.

Marie couldn't keep quiet and kept moaning and groaning in pleasure as well. They were so close.

"Guh, huh, huh uh! Merlin! **So fucking, uh**!" Voldemort mumbled under his breath as he nearer to his climax. The noises in the room were like that of a couple of rapid mating dogs or apes in heat.

"Fucking hell! Marie!" Voldemort shouted as he finally came inside of Marie but he wasn't the only one.

Not even a second after his own climax, Marie clenched tighter and came with her new lover.

"**Tom!"**

They both screamed at their completion and hadn't even realized that the cuffs had fallen off.

Voldemort collapsed beside Marie, breathing heavily after their sex, "It worked." He panted.

Marie looked at her wrist to notice that the cuffs were indeed not there anymore, "We're free." She nodded.

A few minutes later after they came down from their high, Voldemort leaned once more on top of her, "What now, Marie? Going to letter Dumbledore your location and get out of here? Or are we going to fuck again?"

Marie smiled at the man, "Let's make love, Tom."

Voldemort smiled and leaned in to kiss the girl gently.

That night, Marie found out that the Dark and evil great Lord Voldemort actually did have a heart.

Voldemort felt love.

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888- **

Dumbledore paced in uncertainty, "It shouldn't have worked. It couldn't have worked."

The elder man smiled, "But it did." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in a sorrowful happiness.

"And now for the next step" the old man chuckled happily and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	9. What is best

**Wow. It sure has been a while. But here it is! The last chapter to 'Handcuffed'. I know that this story wasn't as long and good but at least it's out of my head now. Thank you all for reading and hopefully you'll all be waiting for my next story. Thank you.**

"Talking"

'_Marie's thoughts'_

_Voldemort's thoughts_

"**Parseltongue"**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888-**

Marie stared at her now freed hands in amazement.

It was finally in the morning after their love-making and the Dark Lord and Marie had woken up side by side in the same bed, still tangled as if they were still cuffed.

"What's wrong?" Voldemort asked her.

Marie narrowed her eyes and looked up at Voldemort strangely, "Why is he doing this? Did he want all of this to happen? I don't understand."

"Neither do I, Marie. But at least we're free now. What do you plan on doing?"

Marie was silent for a few moments before replying, clutching the blankets to her chest to comfort herself, "I don't know. I feel like this isn't over. Like something more is about to happen."

"He can't find us, now though. He won't find you. I think you should leave. Go to a safe-house with your wolf. How does that sound?"

"I don't know, Voldemort."

Voldemort didn't really know what else to say to the mopey girl and he decided to change the subject, "How about some breakfast?"

Marie immediately perked up and Voldemort called for a house elf that brought their regular meals to them.

When they were finished eating in bed, Voldemort stood up to go to the bathroom, not expecting Marie to follow him.

"What are you doing? We don't have to shower together anymore. Remember?"

Marie was slightly crestfallen but nonetheless, went back to the bed and waited for Voldemort to come back into the room.

Meanwhile while Marie was waiting, Voldemort got into the hot shower and washed himself rather quickly. Sure he was used to having the girl in the same room with him now but he still liked his privacy. However, the look Marie gave him when he left her alone was agonizing. He grew guilt and pity in his remaining soul, wanting so much to turn around and let her follow him.

Why didn't he let her? They could have resumed their late-night activities that way.

_Dammit._

When Voldemort got out of the shower, he quickly dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist, leaving the bathroom. What he saw when he reentered the bedroom was very shocking, though.

"Eep!" Marie made a noise as the door almost wacked her in the face. She had been waiting for him to come out.

"Aw, how cute. Did you miss me?" he mocked her and chuckled slightly before he realized that the girl was already naked.

He gulped, "Potter. Why are you naked?"

Marie smirked at the man, "I was getting ready to take my shower. Unless you wanted to join me, that is?"

Voldemort knew what she was doing but refused to react, "I already took my shower. Now take yours and come out here when you are done."

Marie, once more, looked rejected and it was tearing Voldemort apart.

_Dammit! She doesn't really want you, Riddle! It's Stockholm Syndrome! That's all it is. She wouldn't really want you._

Meanwhile in the shower, Marie felt torn apart raw. Did he not want her anymore now that he had gotten what he needed? Was it all just a trick, an elaborate plan to get her in bed with him and to get the cuffs off quicker?

Marie felt a tear graze down her cheek. She felt betrayed.

When she was finished showering, she dried off and grabbed a towel to wrap herself in. She opened the door to go into the bedroom. However, this time, she walked right past the man with a glare in her eyes and stomped over to get clothes on her. Voldemort felt guilty but new that this was the way that it had to be.

Once she was dressed, they went down to the dining room to meet with the Malfoys and Remus. However, Snape was there for a change as well.

"Snape." Voldemort acknowledged him, "What brings you here?"

When Snape saw the man, he immediately bolted out of his seat and came rushing to him, anger in his eyes.

"How dare you?! How dare you take this child's innocence from her, you bastard! Now that the cuffs are off, Dumbledore has made the Order believe that you raped the girl and are now keeping her hostage in the dungeons!"

Voldemort looked stricken and for a few moments, he didn't say anything. Even Remus Lupin looked a bit shocked at Snape's shouting.

"Did you really rape her?!" Lupin shot up out of his own seat.

"No! Of course not! It was mutual!" Voldemort shouted back but that didn't seem to help matters and Remus grew red in the face.

"Moony," Marie walked up to him, "It had to be done, Moony. Otherwise, we both would have died. Voldemort saved me. In a way."

Remus breathed through his nose, visibly trying to stay calm but failing.

Voldemort looked back at Snape, "So is there anything else?"

"Dumbledore is looking your current headquarters right now. It won't be long before he figures out that you are living in your muggle father's manor and not at the Malfoy's, my Lord."

Voldemort sighed, "This is worse than I thought that it would be. Fine. Marie," he addressed her, "Snape will take you and Mr. Lupin to the safe-house. You two should be safe there for a few months."

"No. I'm not leaving you."

Suddenly there was a loud screeching noise ringing in the air.

"The wards!" Lucius shouted, "Something set them off!"

"Marie, listen to me. You don't really feel anything for me. It's just a matter that you are my Horcrux. You have a piece of my soul inside you, yes, but is the only thing that has us attached to each other."

"I don't care. I love you."

Voldemort was frightened by the words and shook his head at her, "No. You don't."

Lucius was shouting again, "They've broken in the manor, my Lord!"

Voldemort grabbed Marie and shoved her to Remus and Snape, "Take them to the safe-house now!"

Snape was about to apparate when Marie away at the last minute, "No!"

Snape and Remus apparated to the safe-house without her.

Voldemort felt like a knife had stabbed him in the chest, "Marie, that was your only chance."

"No." she said and came closer to him, "This is."

She leapt forward and kissed him on the lips. Voldemort couldn't help but to feel the spark in between them and deepened the kiss even more, moaning into her mouth. Marie clutched him tightly before ending the kiss. They slowly parted but didn't leave each other's side as Narcissa and Draco left as well. Only leaving Voldemort a handful of deatheaters to fend off the Order.

"Lucius! Call the others! Now!"

Lucius was about to place his wand tip to his mark but failed when the Order barged in the room in anger and courage.

There not only stood the Order of the Phoenix but Dumbledore's army as well.

Marie suddenly gripped Voldemort's hand, causing his to look down at the entwined fingers. Voldemort closed his fingers around hers in response and smiled softly at her.

"Let her go, Tom." Dumbledore spoke out.

Marie looked up and glared at the headmaster. Her anger raged and boiled in her blood. He had manipulated everyone into coming here to 'save' her. Only for his own gain. So he could be the hero and kill the person she now loved so deeply.

"I'm not going anywhere, Albus." Marie replied for Voldemort.

The Order gazed at her in confusion but Dumbledore tricked them yet again, "It's a trap! The Dark Lord has imperioed her!"

"That's a lie and you know it, Albus." Marie shot back at him.

Hermione came out from behind the group, "Marie! Come over here! We came to rescue you."

"No. Dumbledore came here to kill Tom. And I won't allow that. We are connected. If not by chains and cuffs then by souls. We are linked together. Forever." She smiled at the Dark Lord but the only emotion Voldemort would allow to seep through was through his eyes and the clutching fingers that entwined them together.

Dumbledore retreated a step backwards and the Order was at a standstill. What should they do?

Kingsley stepped forward and spoke to Dumbledore, "Did you really do all of this for your own gain, headmaster? Did you handcuff these two mortal enemies together so you could find out where they were to come and kill the dark lord? If so, you will find yourself a prison cell in Azkaban, headmaster. You have endangered many lives in the last few days."'

Dumbledore looked between the two forces and had the audacity to smile!

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "I didn't want this to go that far, you know." He gazed at the two hands that held each other together, "But I'm glad that it did. It seems as though you two have sorted things out?"

Voldemort nodded his head once, "This was your plan from the beginning, wasn't it, Albus?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly and the man chuckled, "I only ever wanted peace, Tom. And it seems, even now, I have gotten what I wanted."

"My lord?" Bellatrix whispered to Voldemort so only he and Marie could hear her, "What is the plan?"

Voldemort stayed silent as if he were thinking.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione slowly stepped forwards closer and closer to Marie. However, Marie would not let go of Voldemort.

"Marie, mate?" Ron spoke first only a couple yards away now, "You're free now. You can come with us, now. What do you say?"

Marie smiled at her friends and looked back at Voldemort, "I know I'm free. But I want to stay with Tom."

Ron sagged his shoulders and looked disappointed but backed off and Hermione said, "Whatever makes you happy, Marie."

Marie smiled at her friend's acceptance and nodded her head.

Kingsley then said, "Perhaps we can make a truce? Between the dark and light?"

Voldemort nodded silently and Dumbledore looked even more gleeful, "However, I will only accept it as long as Dumbledore spends the rest of his days in Azkaban. Are we clear?"

Kingsley nodded his head in return," That part was planned anyway."

"What?! You can't put me in Azkaban! I saved this war! It's because of me that the war is over!" Dumbledore screeched in protest.

"No." Neville said something for the first time, "It's because of Marie."

The Order nodded in agreement.

"No!" Dumbledore shouted, "I won't go! I won't!"

He turned his wand towards Marie, "Diffindo!"

Marie was prepared to die them when Voldemort came quickly in front of her, "Expelliarmus!"

The headmaster's curse was deflected and a seething rage burnt in Voldemort's eyes and features.

"Cru-" Voldemort was about to cast the torturing curse at Dumbledore when Marie grabbed his arm.

"No! Don't curse him!"

Voldemort broke his arm away and cast a different spell, "Stupefy!"

Before it could hit, however, the old master deflected it.

Everyone backed away from the fight, even Marie backed away to give Voldemort the space he needed to fight.

Voldemort yelled then, "Confringo! Expulso! Expelliarmus!"

The magnificent spells cast almost all at once at the headmaster but the old man proved himself a worthy opponent when he managed to deflect them all, turning them all against Voldemort, himself who in turn, deflected them.

Voldemort was running out of energy fast but he knew for certain that Dumbledore was losing more than he was.

The Dark Lord stood straighter, "I won't allow you to hurt her again, Albus! Drrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! "

Just then a powerful blast erupted from Voldemort's wand and body. The blast was golden and waved against the floor like a powerful ocean wave that aimed itself at Dumbledore. The elder man had no way of deflecting the blast in time and the magic hit him straight on in the chest. The blast, however, was pure light energy that came off of the Dark Lord and even though it was strong, the blast seemed to affect Voldemort greatly, causing pain to attack his soul. He felt remorse at that moment.

He felt his soul beginning to attach itself back together.

The golden dust of magic faded away then, leaving a stunned Order, a shocked Potter, an adoring Dark force, an exhausted Voldemort and a shaking Dumbledore.

The elder man narrowed his eyes, "I only wanted what was best for everyone." He whispered before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Finally with Dumbledore incapacitated, Kingsley had Tonks take him to Azkaban.

Voldemort was breathing heavily and Marie rushed to his side as he tumbled to the ground. Voldemort sat upwards and smirked at Marie, chuckling, making Marie smiled back and hug him tightly.

They wrapped their arms around each other**, "I love you too."** Voldemort whispered softly in her ear, blowing his warm and moist breathe into her ear as well.

Marie shivered but Kingsley interrupted once more, "I imagine you'll stay here until further notice, Marie?"

Marie nodded but Voldemort stood up, "Like I was going to say earlier, she will stay with me for now on unless she refuses. I shall work on a contract that will bind us all together."

Voldemort stopped and looked over to Marie and bent down on a knee, taking her hand in his, "How about a marriage contract to bind us? What do you say Marie? Would you like to become Marie Riddle?"

Marie giggled lightly, "Oh, Voldemort, that's so cheesy! But yes. I'll be happy to."

Voldemort smiled and stood back up, kissing her softly and gently on the lips quickly.

But Voldemort pulled away when he heard a whistle. He didn't know who it was but they would pay later.

Hermione, Ron and the rest of the DA said their good-byes to Marie for the day and the Order took their leave as well after Kingsley made an unbreakable vow with Voldemort to never go back on his word.

**-88888-5 months later-88888-**

"Tom! Come here! She's kicking again!"

The ex-dark Lord walked over to his wife with a smile on his face as he reached down to feel his daughter kick out against her mother's tummy.

The feeling was just so surreal for Voldemort. He had never pictured himself as a father and here only in four more months, he would have an heir. A beautiful baby girl.

Marie and Voldemort didn't even realize that Marie had gotten pregnant the first time they made love five months ago. Voldemort, himself, thought that he was infertile.

"What are we going to name her?" he asked his mate.

Marie smiled, "How about Jane?"

"A muggle name?" Voldemort judged.

Marie rolled her eyes, holding her belly, "Tom" she warned and Voldemort smirked.

"Fine. But how about Jane Lily Riddle? Or Jane Rose Riddle? I like those ones."

"I suppose if I get to pick the first name then you can pick the middle." She sighed, "But I do like it."

Voldemort smiled and continued to rub his wife's tummy, "My new family. Marie Lily Potter-Riddle and Jane Rosalina Riddle."

"I thought you liked Rose?"

"Rosalina is more elegant." He explained and leaned in to kiss Marie.

"**I love you."** Marie hissed, pecking a soft kiss on his lips.

Voldemort smiled and pecked her lips as well.

"**And I love you."**


End file.
